Chaos Infinity
by Tailsmo4ever
Summary: Sonic and his buddies find themselves in the land of Japan after a freak accident and lose the Chaos Emeralds. Watch as the Freedom Fighters and the Sailor Scouts rival for the mystic jewels. COMPLETE!
1. Chaos Control Freaks

Summery: Sonic and his buddies find themselves in the land of Japan after a freak accident. The Chaos Emerald get lost and now they have to find them before Eggman does. They soon find out that Japan is being guarded by nine powerful and mysterious young women called Sailor Scouts. Thinking that the Chaos Emeralds may have something to do with their old enemy, Sailor Galaxia, they try to clam the Emeralds first. But as the two teams go out rounds, who's gonna stop Eggman?

**DISCLAIMER&NOTES:** _Sailor Moon_, its characters, locations, and any other plot devices were created by Naoko Takeuchi and are copyright of Toei Animation. _Sonic the Hedgehog_, its characters, locations, and any other plot devices are generally credited to Yuji Naka and are copyright of the Sega Corporation. I would also like to thank MasterMillerLITE for helping me with this fic.

The will be my own version of the cancelled game Sonic Xtream or Sonic Adventure Zero. This story will be mostly different from all the others I've written. Sonic is 14, Tails is 7, Knuckles is 15, Amy is 11, the Inner Scouts are 16, Amara and Michelle are 18, Darien and Trista are 19 and Hotaru is 13. Because this takes place before Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic does not have full control over his Chaos Powers just yet. There are also a few changes.

**Stage 1: Chaos Control Freaks**

"Communicator Watches?"

"Check."

"Shovel Claw?"

"Check?"

"Nicole, Remote launcher, Game Boy Color?"

"Check, check and check."

"Okay, let's go!"

The situation was this: after the Perfect Chaos Outbreak, Dr. Ovi "Eggman" Robotnik was up to his dirty tricks again. He stole the Master Emerald and along with it, the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna and Amy Rose infiltrated Eggman's latest Egg Carrier to get back the great Emeralds before it was too late.

As the Freedom Fighters made their way thru the flying fortress, Sonic notices two E-100 robots guarding a door. As quick as a wink, Sonic gave out a double dose of Homing Spin and destroyed the two robots. That was when two other E-45 robots and came in to fire at, Sonic who evade them with ease.

"Hang in there, Sonic!" Tails shouted as he fired missiles from his Cyclone walker and blasted the robots into smithereens.

"Thanks, little bro!" Sonic gave the thumbs up, "Let's keep going!"

They ran down a corridor that curved to the left and came out into a chasm. Across a short gap was the beginning of a catwalk. They managed to hover across the gap and walked around the winding catwalk, only to be greeted by more E-100s. They manage to evade all of the attacks and blast most of the robots.

As they got to the chamber of Eggman's quarters, Sonic and Knuckles suddenly stopped, "Sonic…" Knuckles alerted his friendly rival.

Sonic nodded with a smirk, "Yeah, I sense it too. The Emeralds are close by and so is Egg-In-The-Face."

Here's the explanation: Sonic and Knuckles have the ability to sense the presence of the Chaos and Master Emeralds. However, Knuckles was more intone with the Master Emerald than Sonic. Knuckles has this ability due to the fact that it runs thru his tribe, the reason why Sonic has this power is unknown.

In a split second, Sonic did a drop kick on the door and dropped in followed by his friends, "Shows over, Eggman!" he pointed at the mad scientist.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Sonic and friends," Eggman sneered, "I congratulate you on making it all the way up here, but you are all too late!"

"It's never too late for us!" Amy challenged.

"Oh really?" Eggman countered as he activated a device that held the Emeralds.

"Gahh!" Knuckles shirked as he knelt down in pain, "He's harnessing the Master Emerald with the other Emeralds again! I can feel it! I can feel its pain!"

"Not while I'm around!" Sonic shouted as jumped up and did a rocket kick on the controls. This caused a chain reaction and the Emeralds begin to flash brightly. The entire room shock uncontrollably and caused everyone to fall over.

"Uh oh…" Sonic uttered as everyone was soon blinded by light.


	2. Encounter

**Stage 2: Encounter **

Sonic opened his eyes slowly. Every muscle in his body was aching like crazy. He slowly stood up on his feet and looked around. He was now in an alley, occupied by some garbage. Beautiful stars could be seen up above.

"Man… what happened?" Sonic wondered to himself, "The Egg Carrier couldn't have just crashed." He turned to his Comm. Watch and tried to locate his buddies, "Hey Tails! Do you read? Knuckles, Amy? Hey!" Frustrated, he shut it off. "Guess I'm stuck here… well, no point laying around here feeling sorry for myself," with that, ran off at 145 mph.

Awhile after Sonic ran off, five shadowed female figures deployed near his starting point. All were wearing sailor fuko like uniforms but one of them had a set of wings.

"This is the area where I traced that abnormal energy spike…" said the one with short hair.

"It is it?" asked the tallest of the five.

"It seems to by a new kind of energy that I've never seen before. Also, someone else was here too, but they seem to have run of."

"If there is," the one with dark long hair spoke up with a mysterious sense of calmness, "It might be another enemy. We'd better not let our guard down."

"Come on!" the one with a bow in her long hair retorted, "It's been really slow nowadays! Besides, what's there to worry about now? Everything's back to normal, right?"

"Just because we defeated Galaxia doesn't mean there aren't others out there just as evil and wicked as her. We shouldn't take our duties for granted. Our responsibility as Sailor Scouts will always remain a part of our lives."

"I have a bad feeling about this…" the girl with wings uttered.

Meanwhile…

Sonic strolled through the huge city, amazed with all the large buildings. It mostly reminded him of Cyber Island though the city was less advanced. It also resembled Station Square back on South Island; however, it was not Station Square at all. All of this confirmed that he was no longer home. He was no longer in the Islands of Adventure.

"Have you ever seen anything like it?"

"What is that thing?"

"Where did it come from?"

"Is it a Youma?"

Sonic noticed some humans gazing at him, all with their mouths wide open and whispering to each other. This made him feel slightly uneasy. He knew what humans were, and he really didn't approve of them much. Other than Eggman, only a few sea sick human men ever came by the South Island. They always attacked the residents of the island before sailing away, screaming about "monsters" and "mutants," in many languages. Due to this little known fact, a lot of the Adventure Islanders are very afraid of humans. It wasn't long before the rebellion hero found himself coming to a complete stop and faced a small group of humans.

"Man, never thought I'd ever be in this predicament," Sonic uttered to himself, "Hey, do you people know exactly were on the Islands of Adventure I'm on?"

No one seemed to be brave enough to answer. Not until the kid from before decided to be bold.

"Islands of Adventure?" asked the confused human girl despite her mother's protests, "What's that? You're in Tokyo, Japan."

"Japan?!" Sonic spoke in shock. He knew what Japan was too, it was one of the many land occupied by humans. Not only that, it was Eggman's birthplace as well. He was about to speak up but than was interrupted by a loud BANG. A pillar of smoke could be seen in a distance and screams of chaotic terror could be heard.

"Dang!" Sonic uttered, "Eggman's here too; and he's already starting up trouble," he rubbed his nose and chuckled, "Ah well, at least I get to party here too!" With that, he ran off with warp speed.

Eggman was laughing manically from his Egg Mobile as his newest creation, the Egg Golem, was destroying the city, "What are the odds of me ending up in my old birthplace, eh? Well, I don't have to worry about that right now, with my resent failures in those blasted Islands of Adventure, I can start fresh and start my Empire here. Then I'll rule the world! No one would dare oppose me! Gahahahaha!"

"Guess again, Eggbutt!"

In a flash, a blue ball zipped into view and slammed into the Egg Golem, pushing it back some. It land in front of the Egg Mobile and the blue speed demon with attitude himself was reveled.

"Sonic…" the mad scientist snarled, "Looks like I spoke to soon."

"You throw a block party bash and forgot to invite me?" Sonic wagged his index finger at Eggman tauntingly, "Shame, shame."

"Bah! I'm sick of your meaningless taunts! I don't know how you managed to follow me, but my Egg Golem will soon put and end to you!"

"Bring it, doc! I'll turn that stone puppet of yours into pebbles!"

"Stop right there!"

Sonic looked up at the source of the voice curiously as did Eggman. They saw five young women dressed in sailor fuko and their hair flying in the wind standing on an untouched building. The one in the middle had angelic wings.

"What is this?!" Eggman shouted in fury, "What's with you teenagers these day?! Don't you have any respect for your elders at all?!"

"We do not have any respect for those who commit horrific misdeeds. That is something I cannot over look! The Scout of Frost and Wisdom, Sailor Mercury, will put you on ice for it!"

"The fire is the emblem of justice that will defend this city, and it will consume your blackened soul! The Scout of Flame and Passion, Sailor Mars, is prepared for battle!"

"You clearly wish to destroy this beautiful city, and that is something I cannot allow! Are you ready to face the Scout of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus?!"

"You've messed with the wrong city, pal! And for that, this bolt of lighting is going to zap you dead! You're no match for the Scout of Thunder and Energy, Sailor Jupiter!"

"Attacking one's home is unforgivable! The Guardian of Life and Justice, Eternal Sailor Moon, is on the scene!"

"We are the Sailor Scouts!" The five Sailor Scouts jumped down to the ground. Sonic and Eggman watched them as they pointed at the mad doctor, "And in the name of the moon… we will punish you!"

Eggman blinked confusedly. This was not something he had expected. Still, he was rather peeved by being interrupted by some teenagers in the strangest outfits he had ever seen. On Sonic's other end, he had never seen female humans before, but he was wondering just what they were thinking, trying to challenge Eggman in the way they were.

"Bah! All you teenagers these days are begin to rebel against us older people. What ever happened to the good old days when teenagers would just about their parents' guidelines?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Venus threatened, "You're out numbered, but you still have a chance to surrender. You can leave the city in peace before we're forced to attack."

"OOHH! So, my Egg Golem and I are 'outnumbered', how frightening!! Little girls who think they can stop me!" Eggman began to laugh manically, "Hahahahahahaha! Oh that's so rich! Gahahahahahahaha…!!"

"Laugh at this!" Jupiter shouted in an angered tone, _"Jupiter Sparkling Wide Pressure!"_ She throws out a disk of electrified energy right the Egg Golem.

"…Hahahahahahahahahaha… HUH?!"

Eggman stopped laughing as soon as he saw the electric disk flying at the Egg Golem. Much to the doctor's chagrin, it strikes the stone puppet hard on the shoulder, causing some rubble to fly off.

"Nice one, Jupiter!" Venus smiled, "Our turn! _Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"_

_"Mars Flame Sniper!"_

_"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"_

The other three Scouts launched there own attacks at the Golem. The Golem cover its face with its arm and it took the blast as the puppet was pushed back some.

"These girls aren't fooling around after all," Eggman said as his eyes widen, "Egg Golem, smash them to the ground!"

The stone puppet obeyed as it stuck the building that the Scouts jumped from. The young women felt somewhat frozen as the building came toppling down, shocked in fright as it happened…

**WHIZZ! ZIP! ZING! WHOSH! WIRR!**

At first, they thought they were dead, but the Inner Scouts then realized that they had been moved from where the building crashed. They also saw the blue creature that stood in front of them with it's back turned. They had never really noticed it until now, and it was indeed the strangest thing they had ever seen, then again, they had seen things that were much stranger.

"Leave them outta this, Dr. Eggman! This is between you and me!"

"Hump! You continue to be a thorn in my side, hedgehog. Well, once I'm done with you, regaining the Chaos Emeralds will be all too easy!"

"Chaos... Emeralds?" Eternal Sailor Moon repeated aloud when she heard the doctor's words. In her mind, she was afraid of what it meant, 'Chaos? I hope it doesn't have anything to do with what I think it does.'

"What do you mean regain the Chaos Emeralds?!" Sonic asked, "You mean you lost them?!"

"I'm not telling you anything, although I did manage to keep one; you won't be alive long enough to know anyway! Egg Golem, destroy Sonic the Hedgehog NOW!"

The Golem swung a fist downwards, trying to squish the blue hedgehog into a pancake. He dashed out of the way and tried to get behind the puppet. The giant turned to face him and smashed his left arm down, trying to cut Sonic off, but his quick instincts told him to jump into the air.

"So you wanna play hardball, do ya?" Sonic snickered as he landed on a lamppost, "Do ya? Do ya? Huh, huh, huh? COME ON!"

The Golem brought its fist downwards again as Sonic evade the blow and launched a Homing Attack at its head. Then he landed behind it and gave at taunting look. Meanwhile, the Sailor Scouts tried to figure out just what was going on. They weren't sure whether or not to treat it as an enemy. At the same time, its behavior, while it appeared to be immature, was not like the doctor's as his face reddened to show a rivalry. Mercury began studying the Azure Wind by scanning his image onto her Mercury Unit computer, but not even the database available to her could match it with any single known organism on Earth. She did, however, found something familiar.

"Guys, this creature seems to give off the same type of energy as we found early. But where it comes from and how it got here is something I don't know. It seems to be friendly..."

"If it's giving off the same kind of energy as the one we found before," Mars said with a frown, "I say we ask it a few question just to see what it knows. For all we know, it might be another one of this maniac's devi-"

Just as Mars spoke, Sonic leapt up and curled into another Homing Spin and smashed into the giant's chest. As he landed, he stuck out his tongue and pull down his eyelid in a raspberry. The Egg Golem continued to try and pound the rebel as he continued to tease it more.

"Is that blue thing PLAYING with that stone monster?" Mars asked in a confused tone, "What is it doing that for?!"

Venus, Jupiter, Eternal Sailor Moon nodded dumbly, speechless over the amazing display of speed. Nothing on Earth (not even the Sailor Scouts themselves) could ever move so fast with so little effort. Mercury on the other hand, saw how the Golem was being preoccupied with the blue creature. Being the most studious of all the supernatural princesses, she alerted the others.

"Serena, try and attack the Golem while it's detracted with the creature!"

"Oh... Oh, yeah."

Eternal Sailor Moon shook out of her trance and walked behind the Egg Golem as she took out the Final Tiare from her sub dimensional pocket.

_"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"_

Feathers swirled around the Eternal Scout as she held the Final Tiare up high. Sonic gasped and shield his eyes as a swirl of untold power flew through the air and toward the Egg Golem. As gold light filled the street, Eggman could only watch in horror as the magic feathers ripped through the Egg Golem like tissue paper.

'Impossible. Such power...'

In a burst of energy and dusty sand, the Golem exploded. Sand and glowing clusters filled the streets.

"I… you… my… wha… wha… wha…" Eggman could only utter in shock.

"What's the matter, Eggman?" Sonic snickered, "Got nothing left?"

"Wha… wha… GAAAAH!" Eggman finally screamed in anger, "This was not how it was suppose to go!! I'LL REMEMBER THIS!!" Eggman flew away in his Egg Mobile in fury. Sonic watched him leave, deciding to deal with him some other time. As he turned to depart, he found himself facing Venus and Jupiter who were blocking his way.

"All Right!" exclaimed Jupiter, "We have a few things we'd like to know, both about you and that Eggman character!"

"I think I'll pass; thanks!" Sonic smirked as he zipped around the two Scouts before blasting off.

"Man!" Venus gawked, "He's fast!"

"Well, we might as well figure out who he is. Sonic… that was its name, right?" Mars said.

"I couldn't sense anything dark about him," Eternal Sailor Moon reasoned, "Maybe it could be another ally."

"Well, I still don't trust it. We should call the Outer Scouts and see what we can find out…"

Meanwhile…

Sonic landed in the park area that he found as he ran and decided that it was a good place to figure out the situation.

"Man, all of these humans around here are running like locus! I wish I knew were the guys were…"

"Sonic!"

"It's like I can here Amy's voice already…"

"You can here me!"

"What the…?"

Sonic barely had time to brace himself as he was tackled by an all too familiar pink blur. The pink hedgehog nuzzled up to Sonic's face as he blushed in embarrassment.

"OK, Amy!" Sonic cried, "I'm here! Now get off!"

Amy got up off Sonic and dusted her dress off. "I'm so happy you're here, Sonic! We thought you didn't make it."

"'We?' You mean Tails and Knuckles are with you?"

"Yeah. We hid the Tornado II and ourselves into a cave. I'll show were it is."

The two hedgehogs went through some trees and into the cave. There they found Tails and Knuckles working on the Tornado II.

"Sonic, you made it!" Tails yelled happily as he and Sonic hugged laughing. Knuckles just grinned and got a quick high five.

"Sorry I couldn't call early, guys. Something was wrong with the comm. link."

"Don't worry, Sonic," Tails said as he took his watch, "We had that trouble too. It can be fixed though. Luckily the Tornado II wasn't all that damaged either, so we were able to fix that too."

"Thanks, little bro," Sonic smiled, "But did you find out what exactly brought us here?"

"Based on what I've analyzed from Nicole, it seems like some kind teleportation power used by the Chaos Emeralds. When you kicked the control panel in an effort to stop the Chaos Energy flow, you accidentally used the Emeralds to warp though time and space."

"For real?"

"Yeah. For real."

"Well, at least we now know how we ended up here," Knuckles commented as he stared at the ceiling, "But we still need to get the Emeralds from Eggman."

"I know for sure that he might still have the Master Emerald, but he may have lost most of the Chaos Emeralds," Sonic responded.

"We know that, and that's why we have these!" Sonic's eyes lit up as Amy showed him two brilliant gems, one green, the other yellow.

"Well, it looks like we just found the first crack in Eggman's scheme," Sonic grinned as he rubbed his nose, "Good work!"

"No sweat, but how'd you know that Eggman was missing some Chaos Emeralds in the first place?"

"I ran into him as he was string up trouble as usual, but I also ran into someone female humans."

"You mean there are more humans among us?" Tails asked in a frightened tone.

"Yeah. Weird ones too; they could shoot fire, lightning and other stuff from there bodies. And one of them was able to turn his giant stone puppet into pebbles with a powerful strike. No other human I've ever seen was able to do things like that."

"You have any idea what they might be?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic just yawned, "Naw, but let's talk more about this tomorrow, I'm beat…"


	3. Emerald Chaos

**Stage 3: Emerald Chaos**

"...Okay, wake up time. Hey guys! It's a new day ya know." Sonic said wide and awake as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"I hope you have a snooze button on your nose, Sonic," Knuckles growled as he awoke, "Cause I'm about to jab it."

The rest of them got out of their snoozing position from the plane. They all knew Sonic was right, one moment of hesitation always translated into a moment that Eggman could exploit.

"Okay, we're up," Tails said in a groggy voice, "Now you did say that you saw mysterious human females, right?"

"Oh yeah, right. Like I said already, no other human I've ever seen was able to do the things that they could. I don't know whether or not they're connected with Eggman. They were all so powerful."

"Okay, so as far as we know they are more dangerous than the average human being, perhaps even more dangerous than Eggman himself," Knuckles said, "So for now well just refer to them as 'super humans.' We… might not want to face them in a fight or something."

"What I'd like to know is how they got their powers in the first place?" Amy said, "There must be a record of them somewhere in this place."

"Hey Nicole," Tails asked his super computer, "Can you search for locations in a ten mile radius that have information on super humans?"

"Certainly," answered a beautiful fox woman wearing a Tron like body suit from inside the computer, "Standby." Nicole began searching for information about super humans but found nothing after a minute, "No information available."

"Try 'Sailor Scouts'," Sonic suggested.

"Standby," This time, Nicole found something, "Seven matches found."

"'Sailor Scouts?'" Knuckles inquired.

"Yep," Sonic nodded, "That was what they called themselves."

"Display location map," Tails commanded.

"Acknowledged," the super computer projected a holographic map. Tails pointed at one location.

"Okay, just to be on the safe side we'll need to find out more about these 'Sailor Scouts'. Let's try this location here."

"I'll go," Knuckles said walking to the entrance.

"Okay, Knux," Sonic gave a thumbs up, "Watch your back out there."

"Here, take a Chaos Emerald just incase," Amy said giving him the yellow Chaos Emerald.

"Thanks," Knuckles grinned and flew off, "Be back in a sonic second!"

Meanwhile, as the Freedom Fighters were focusing on their strategy, the Sailor Scouts were doing just the same…

"So let me do a recap… you saw a blue hedgehog?"

"Yes."

"A hedgehog that can TALK."

"Yes!"

"Hedgehogs don't talk, Sailor Meatball Head..."

"Of course, but this one DID!"

"And they're not blue."

"But this one WAS!"

Amara leaned back against the wall of Raye's temple with her arms crossed sighing as she did. She fought against energy eating monsters, the messiah of death and silence, and possessed Sailor Scouts that wanted to conquer the universe, yet she could not believe the idea of a blue hedgehog that could talk and ran faster than the eye could see… and wasn't in any way demonic.

"She's telling the truth," Ami spoke, "Eggman called this blue being a hedgehog, and that's all we can go by for now."

"Hm…" Dairen frowned, "So this strange creature is capable of moving at speeds faster than all of you? How's that possible?"

"We don't know, Dairen," Raye answered, "He couldn't have just moved so quickly without anything extra."

"Uh huh," Serena nodded, "But do you remember what Eggman said? He was talking about 'Chaos Emeralds.'"

"Chaos Emeralds?" Lita asked, "You don't think?"

"I really do hope not," Luna cut in, "But there may be more of those Chaos Emeralds around and I think that it may be best if we find the rest of them before this Sonic or Eggman do."

"Did he say something else that may help?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK!" Serena screamed and glared at the time guardian behind her, "Trista, you really have to stop that habit of yours!"

"Apologies," Trista responded, "I saw what was going on and I wanted to see what was up."

"Hey, Trista," Artemis asked quickly, "Do you know anything about Eggman, Sonic, or the Chaos Emeralds?"

Trista slowly shock her head.

"Well, that's lands us back at square one." Raye sighed.

"But I thought you had omniscience," Mina said, "You know, the power to know anything and everything. And can't the time gates help us?"

"The time gates don't exactly have every information in the universe, they work like a file closet. If I find that the there is something that I don't already know, I transfer it into the time gates and it's monitored from then on."

"So if we want to find out more about these guys," Michelle figured out, "We'll need to do it ourselves."

"Huh?"

"What was that, Hotaru?" Amara asked as her 'daughter' felt alarmed.

"I thought I saw something in the window. It looked like an animal."

"Was it the hedgehog?" Luna asked quickly.

"No. It looked red and it was flying. It also seemed to have dreadlocks."

"Stay here with the Inners," Amara said as she and her cousin went to the door, "We'll find him and see what he knows."

"Okay," Serena said, "Just don't be too aggressive."

"Right…"

With Knuckles…

Knuckles landed in the faculty in the far part of where he came from. In front of him was a large iron gate. Behind it was a building made of steel.

"Man, look at all this security," Knuckles uttered, "This is gonna be tougher than I thought."

Knowing that just standing there would get him nowhere, he climbed up gate and jumped over it. He finds a locked vent, punches through and goes inside. He was small enough to actually walk through there. The vent itself was actually like some kind of maze. He decides to go strait to the end and he finds something shocking: a bunch of humans were walking around a large room working on computers.

"Dang! Sonic wasn't joking; there are a lot of humans out there!" Knuckles whispered to himself.

Trying to be as stealthy as possible, Knuckles brought out his Shovel Claws and ripped though wires. Silently, he jumped from platform to platform. When he reached another vent opening, tore through it and went through. After about ten minutes, reach a bird's eye vent. He looked down and fortunately, there were no humans around. He drops down to find a large computer.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Knuckles chuckled as he walked up to the computer, "Let's what we can find." He typed in "Sailor Scouts" and added "First Strike" just to see if he could find their origins. He wasn't able to find any of it, but he did find an article about the night that one of the Scouts, Sailor Moon, first appeared.

**NEW DEFENDER OF JUSTICE MAKES A DEBUT**

**Reports of strange happenings going around Tokyo have been becoming increasingly larger. Rumors of monsters that steal energy from people have been spreading like wildfire. Most people say that the rumors were no more than an urban legend. That is until one night confirmed that all the rumors were not urban legends at all. A hideous monster attacked a fourteen year old schoolgirl, and took control of the minds of the women wearing mind control jewelry. All seemed angst until Sailor Moon comes on the scene and miraculously dose away with the monster. She then deals with all the rest of the monsters for the entire night and disappears for the day. No one is certain where she came from, but one thing is for sure… one night of crime busting is just the beginning.**

"Well, that's weird," Knuckles uttered to himself, "But at least I've got something," He pulled out a USB cord from his Comm. Link and connected it to the computer. As it was downloading, he called Sonic.

"What's the word, Knux?"

"Sonic, I managed to find something on the Sailor Scouts. I'm sending it to Nicole now."

"Sweet. See you when you get back here."

As Knuckles turned off the Comm. Link, he heard some noise coming from the outside. Knowing that he might be discovered, he quickly pulled out the Chaos Emerald and began to pray to the Master Emerald to lend him some of its power. That was when the door opened.

"What in the…!"

The humans didn't even have the time to react. There was a blinding flash of light and it blinded them all. They were all shouting "What happened!?" or "I can't see!" as they clumsily bumped into each other. Knuckles just snickered at the humorous display of stupidity and flew up to the vent and out to the roof.

"Man, that was a close one," Knuckles muttered to himself, "Thought for once that I was gonna get caught. Well, I got what I came for, might as well head back…"

"You're not going anywhere," said a gruff feminine voice, "Not until you answer our questions."

Alarmed, Knuckles looked around for the source of the voice; he found two feminine silhouettes standing on the edge of the roof in a back to back position.

"And who are you suppose to be?" Knuckles asked suspiciously.

"Guided by a new era, Scout of Wind and Elegance, Sailor Uranus!"

"Also guided by a new era, Scout of Water and Grace, Sailor Neptune!"

"Charmed," Knuckles said in a sarcastic voice. The two Outer Scouts jumped near Knuckles at a striking distance.

"Okay, hotshot," Uranus began, "We have questions for you and we want them answered now."

"I'm not gonna say anything to some super humans like you," Knuckles said with arms crossed, "What do you think I am? Stupid?"

"Uranus," Neptune whispered to her cousin, "You see what he has in his hand?"

Uranus glanced at the yellow gem that the red echidna had in his hand, "That must be one of the Chaos Emeralds Serena told us about," she whispered back. "On second thought," she then said out loud, "Hand over the Chaos Emerald!"

"What?!" Knuckles demanded.

"We don't know what the jewel is capable of doing," Neptune continued, "We need to make sure that impending chaos will not be released again. That is why we need to hang on to that Emerald."

"Ya know, I usually don't know how to act around girls," Knuckles growled, "But there's no way I'm giving you this Emerald, that and give you any information at all."

"Then we're just going to take it from you! _Uranus World Shaking!"_

Knuckles' eyes widen as the yellow orb ripped through the ground and went right for him. He managed to evade it, but drop the Emerald, which Neptune slowly picked up, while doing it.

"Give… that… BACK!" Knuckles shouted as he went after Neptune but Uranus knocked him to the ground.

"Our welcome has worn off, Neptune," she said, "Let's go." The two Scouts jumped away as Knuckles tried to follow them. He tried to use his senses to find them and the Emerald but soon lost track of them.

"No… I lost em," Knuckles snarled to himself, "This is not good, not only did those Sailor Scouts find out about the Chaos Emeralds, but they also have one now. Gotta tell the guys." He flew off back to the cave.

Back at the hideout…

"Aw no, there more Sailor Scouts out there and the stole the Emerald you had?" Amy asked in distress.

"Yeah, when I said that I wouldn't tell them anything, they snatched the Emerald and made off with it," Knuckles informed, "They also said something really weird."

"What did they say?" Tails asked.

"They said that they needed to make sure that impending chaos wouldn't be released again, as if they know something we don't. But we all already know the legend behind the Chaos Emeralds."

"Since they already have one Chaos Emerald," Sonic thought out loud as he rubbed his nose, "No doubt that they would be trying to clam the rest. We'd better get to those Emeralds before they do. Tails!"

"Already done, Sonic!" Tails said as he imputed some commands on Nicole, "I scanned they Chaos Energy from our Emerald and used it to find the location off the rest of the Emeralds! So far we've located three."

"Hopefully we'll be able to find the Master Emerald too," Knuckles added.

"Okay, you guys," Sonic commanded, "We have a situation on our hands. We need to get those Emeralds before the Sailor Scouts do. Freedom Fighters, let's jelly n' jam!"

Raye's temple…

Hotaru looked closely at the Chaos Emerald that Amara gave her, "Well, what is it?" the tall woman asked.

Hotaru's deep amethyst eyes darkened slightly, "I'm… not so sure. I feel a dark ancient power from this Emerald, but at the same time, I can also feel an ancient light balancing it."

"Darkness and light in the same place?" Michelle wondered, "That's absolutely unlikely."

"Tell me about it," Raye pointed out, "While you guys were gone, I tried to find something in the sacred fire, but so far nothing."

"Yeah, but I've also found something very disturbing," Hotaru said as she gave them Emerald to Serena, "While there was darkness and light, both of those elements where totally destructive."

"Really?" Mina gasped.

"Uh huh. I'm afraid if that the Emerald ever fell into the wrong hands, it could destroy an entire city! And if there more of these Chaos Emeralds, just imagine what could happen to the whole world!"

"Then that settles it," Luna concluded, "We have to find an Emerald or two before it's too late. Ami, can you try and pinpoint the location of the Emeralds?"

"All over it," the brilliant Mercurian princess said as she brought out the Mercury Unit, "I'll use the traces of energy from the Emerald to locate the other ones."

"Okay then," Serena instructed, "Time to find us some Emeralds! Sailor Scouts, let's move!"

In an unknown area…

Dr. Eggman sat in his large chair and watch the multiply monitors before him. He had sent his E-10 Spybots to look the city that he would soon conquer (yeah right). In one hand, he held the red Chaos Emerald as he thought about last nights failed attempt to take over the city.

"Where did that little hussy learn to harvest that power? How is it that I, Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik, with an I.Q. of over three hundred, spent days… months… YEARS to gain such power while she can do it without any effort? I must find out where that power comes from!"

A small beeping noise caught the doctor's attention. Turning to the monitor, he finds Sailors Uranus and Neptune antagonizing Knuckles.

"My, my, my. It seems there are more of these sissy girl scouts around here."

In a split second the taller women fires a yellow ball thing a Knuckles. He evaded it but dropped what Eggman confirmed to be a Chaos Emerald. The other one swipes it and they dash off as the guardian tries to chase them.

"Ooooh! Looks like the ladies aren't too chummy with the blast rodents! And they seem to have taken a Chaos Emerald for themselves!" An idea then dawns on to Eggman as he turned away from the monitor, snickering deviously, "That's it! I've got it! I'll make both teams handle the grunt work and make them find the rest of the Emeralds! And once that's over with, I'll pit them against each other! Although the hussies have a bizarre fashion sense, they out number my advisories already and they're more powerful then they would ever hope to be! Those Freedom Fighters would never stand a chance! Muhahahahahahahahaa!"


	4. Emerald Pursuit

**Stage 4: Emerald Pursuit**

"Come on you guys, keep a move on!" Sonic said as the Freedom Fighters continued their way out of the park and to the street.

"Sonic, what about the humans?" Tails asked as he walked though his Cyclone.

"No worries, these guys can't be as bad as Eggman can they?"

That was when they heard a bunch of screaming. They saw something very surprising.

"Those are E-100s!" Knuckles shouted, "What there doing attacking the humans?!"

"Don't know, but their scrap metal!" Sonic said as he blasted them into bits with his Homing Spin.

"So now we have to find the Chaos Emeralds AND deal with the robots!" Amy heaved, "But why is Eggman doing this?"

"I don't know, but we'd better spread out to make the job easer," Sonic stated, "Let's meet up with each other later!"

With the Sailor Scouts…

"What did you find, Ami?" Sailor Mars asked.

"So far, I've located three Chaos Emeralds," Mercury said as she typed away in her computer, "They aren't far from our current position."

"Then that makes the job easier," Jupiter stated.

"Not quite," Uranus said as she pointed at an area with passing E-100s, "Check that out."

"What are those things?" Tuxedo Mask asked Mercury.

"I'm not so sure. It seems this Eggman person sent them to delay our plans. We'll have to find split up to find those robots and the Emeralds and meet back some were else."

"Okay," Eternal Sailor Moon nodded, "Alright Scouts. Let's find some Chaos Emeralds!"

With Tails…

Tails went down the street in his Cyclone. Tails walked down the street a bit, turned the corner, and entered a car tunnel. He walked through it, glad that the military activity had temporarily shut down the traffic due to Eggman's attacking robots, and came out into the highway. As he started forward, E-34 Falcons flew overhead and dropped bombs on the road, causing a section of it to crumble and fall apart just as Tails was about to step on it. He hovered over the gap, hopped over the fence on the other side, and kept going. Several E-56 Chimpys and E-55 Catterkillers started to fire lasers at him. He locked on to them and destroyed them all. He walked up and along the road, following its turns and avoiding some more bombing efforts from Eggman's robos. After evading dangerous bombs, he made it in front of a school were he detected a Chaos Emerald. He got out the Cyclone and walked to the area to where the Emerald was hiding.

"Sonic! I found the Emerald!" Tails called over his Comm. Link.

"Nice work, little bro! Anyone around?"

"No. Everyone must have evacuated already."

"Good, at least the robot invasion is giving us an advantage."

Tails approached a bush, searched though it and found the blue Chaos Emerald. "Got it," Tails smiled, "Four down, three more to go!" Suddenly, being the observant one of his friends, he realized that somebody was sneaking up on him. Before he could turn around to confirm his suspicions, a purple fog swiftly engulfed him and as it vanished as quickly as it came, he realized that the Chaos Emerald in his hand was gone.

"Sorry, but we can't let you have it," said an innocent female voice.

Tails looked up to see the Scout of Destruction and Rebirth and Scout of Time and Revolution sitting on a tree branch. The older woman was holding the blue Chaos Emerald in her hand.

"Give it back!" Tails shouted, "You don't even know what it is!"

"Perhaps," said Sailor Pluto, "But we do know of the power that this jewel holds. It is too dangerous to allow it to be released."

"But…!"

"Hotaru, we have another Emerald already. Let's help the others find the rest." Saturn nodded and the two Scouts disappeared. Tails quickly called in Sonic again.

"What's up?"

"Sonic, we have a problem! I just had a run in with two more of those Sailor Scouts, and the swiped the Emerald!"

"What!? Man, those girls are more persistent than I thought. Never mind though, I sense two more Chaos Emeralds near by."

"Okay, there's another building near me that might have more information about the Sailor Scouts."

"Good, we'll catch up with you later!"

With Sonic…

"Boy, these Scouts are popping everywhere," Sonic uttered as he ran down the highway that had heavy traffic, "I'd better act fast!" Sonic continued to race down the highway, proficiently dodging the cars and trucks as he did. After about five minutes of rush hour, he jumped up to a pole and made a swing off on to the roof a building. There, he was greeted by five E-22 Buzzbombers. He swiftly did away with them using Homing Spin. Sonic continued to jump from rooftop to rooftop, destroying more Buzzbombers and E-100s as he went. He ran down one building and jumped right off it when he reached the midpoint. He kicked off some type of metal and used it a broad to grind down the street. Once again he quickly evades the cars as he grinds his way down the hill. He jumps off a ramp and continues to run. He reaches a large gap that blocks his way in an ally. But the Azure Wind jumps from wall to wall and soon reaches the other side. He finally gets to the beach and the two Emeralds defiantly there, unfortunately, so were Tuxedo Mask, Eternal Sailor Moon, and Sailor Uranus and Neptune.

"…They should be around here somewhere," the Eternal Scout groaned.

"Well, what'd you expect Bun Head?" Uranus commented, "Two jewels aren't exactly that easy to find."

"I've got them!" Neptune shouted as she held two gems, one icy blue and the other white, "I found the Chaos Emeralds!"

"I got word from Trista," Tuxedo Mask said, "She said that they got the other Emerald from a fox like creature."

"It must be with that Sonic and that other red thing," Uranus pondered, "Anyway, we got what we came for, so let's met back with the others."

In a split second, a blue blur rush by and snatched the two Emeralds from Neptune. They found Sonic leaning against the wall with a cool expression on his face.

"Hand it over!" Uranus demanded, "We need those Emeralds!"

"Too bad," Sonic snickered, "So do we! Been nice hangin' out with yall!" With that, he dashed off.

"After him!" Tuxedo Mask shouted as he and the other girls chased after the Azure Wind despite their slower speed, "We can't let him have those Emeralds!"

After coming across an intersection, he reached Knuckles and Amy going thru some bushes. "Yo, guys!" Sonic called as he got to them, "I got two Emeralds! Let's bust a move!"

"Where's Tails?" Amy asked.

"He's gathering more information elsewhere. He'll meet up with us though. Let's go!"

Meanwhile, Eternal Sailor Moon called in the other Scouts as she, her guardian and the two Outers chased Sonic and his buddies, "Scouts! We have a problem! That blue thing took two more Emeralds."

"Alright then, hold on tight!" Mars said on the other line, "Hotaru can try to sense the Emeralds' presence so that should give us an advantage. We can trap the blue creature there!"

"Come on, you guys! Tails said he'll meet us thru here!" Sonic said as he and his friends ran thru the empty street. The Freedom Fighters continued on their thru the empty street only to encounter Venus, who came out of an alley.

"Hey! _Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"_

"Twist and shout!" Sonic shouted as Venus blew an energy kiss at them which they evade.

"_Jupiter Oak Evolution!"_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Amy screeched as the barely dodged the rain of green energy shower.

"Where are all these girls coming from?" Knuckles grunted as jumped into another alley, "It's like there popping up anywhere they want!"

"I'm not sure," Sonic managed to say, "It's almost as if they know where will end up next. We have to find a way to outfox them somehow." Sonic peered out of the side of the alley and saw that no one was stalking them. Good. The Freedom Fighters quickly made their way out of the alley to continue their escape.

"_Bubble Spray!"_

Suddenly, the rebels found themselves covered in a thick fog. "AY! Now what!?" Amy stammered.

"Knuckles, Amy, hold your ground!" Sonic commanded. The two obeyed as the Azure Wind turned into a blistery blue tornado and blew the fog away. Unfortunately, as the disappeared, the rebels found themselves now surrounded by all nine (ten if you include Tuxedo Mask) supernatural princesses.

"Bummer…" Sonic muttered.

"No where to run now," Uranus said in an unimpressed tone.

"We just want the Emeralds," Eternal Sailor Moon said calmly, "If you give it to us, we will let you go."

To Sonic, it seemed as if the Guardian of Life and Justice was peering right through them with those mysterious aquamarine eyes of hers. It seemed like the Freedom Fighters were left with very little choice; that is until the sound of a car engine was heard. The blue and yellow kart came from the side and drifted towards both the Sailor Scouts and Freedom Fighters. The Scouts jumped out of the way to avoid from getting run over as the kart reached the rebels. Driving the kart was none other than Tails.

"Hey, you guys," the twin tailed hacker greeted, "I'm not late, am I?"

"Naw, you just got here just in time," Knuckles grinned, "Now let's get out of here!"

The Freedom Fighters quickly jumped into the Tornado Chaser, as it drove off. Mercury got a quick glimpse of the twin tail insigne before it sped away.

"They're getting away!" Neptune shouted.

"Eat my shorts, Sailor Scouts!" Sonic taunted as he slapped his rear.

"Yeah, eat all of our shorts!" Amy waved as she pulled a raspberry. Seconds later, the Tornado Chaser was gone.

"…Okay," Venus blinked in mystification, "That was a fifteen on the weirdness scale."

"I'll say," Mars agreed, "Those things aren't anything like the ones we faced before, that's for sure."

"At least we managed to keep one Emerald," Uranus said, "Let's go…"


	5. Bubble Trouble

**Stage 5: Bubble Trouble**

"Man, yesterday was totally intense," Sonic said as relaxed on the Tornado II cockpit seat.

"Tell me about," Knuckles agreed as played with the white Chaos Emerald, "I thought we wouldn't make it out of there."

"It's a good thing that we made it out when we did," Tails added, "But wish I why knew why Amy went shopping. I mean I know that the humans here already found out about us, but still…"

"Too bad she bared her hammer on us rather than talking," Knuckles groaned.

That's right. Never get between a woman and her shopping, no matter what her age. Amy Rose was an expert and she wasn't about to stop in her quest for clothes, shoes or whatever just because of some humans.

"But I wonder what's taking her so long…?" Sonic asked as his comm. link began to buzz. He answered it, "Yeah?"

"Sonic! It's me!"

"Yeah, Ames? What's up? What a minute…!"

"Sonic, there's a weird creature that people call a Youma causing pandemonium in the BlastJuuban Mall!" Amy's voice screamed in fright, "Please come quickly!"

"Gotcha! We'll be there ASAP! Don't panic!" Sonic reassured as he broke the contact.

"We better get there quick, or else Amy will be in big trouble!" Tails shouted.

"My thoughts exactly!" Knuckles nodded, "Let's lock and load!"

Meanwhile, the Sailor Scouts got wind of this as well; for once they were glad that it was another everyday Youma attack but they also wish that the monsters would just get their food elsewhere…

"Whew!" Venus sighed in relief as the Scouts reached the window, "Just in a nick of time!"

"Yes, but we have to make this count," Mercury said as she observed the bubbles with the civilians trapped inside, "See those bubbles? I don't think that the people will be able to last long while trapped in those orbs." Uranus then notices something.

"What's wrong, Amara?" Neptune asked.

"Hey… see that over there?" The Scout of Wind and Elegance pointed at one particular bubble that had the pink hedgehog trying to get out.

"That's one of the creatures that we saw yesterday, right?" Jupiter asked.

"It is," Pluto nodded, "I wonder how it got all the way here…?"

"Doesn't matter," Uranus in a matter-of-factly tone, "Once we get rid of the Youma, we'll confront the pink creature and see what it knows."

"Well, if that's one way of putting it," Eternal Sailor Moon sighed, "Okay Scout, spread out!"

With the Freedom Fighters…

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles got to the mall in less than a minute. They manage to find Amy still trapped in the bubble. Luckily, they were unseen by anyone else.

"Sonic! Guys! You came!" Amy squealed happily.

"Well, course we did, Ames," Sonic grinned as he rubbed his nose, "Whad you expect?"

"Can't you burst that bubble with your hammer?" Tails asked.

"I tried to, but it won't work!"

"Stand back," Knuckles growled as he cracked his knuckles, "I'll bust it." With signs of brut power, Knuckles slammed his fist on to the bubble, but it didn't do anything, "Huh?"

"Nicole!" Tails said as he got out his super computer, "Can you scan the structure of this bubble?"

"Right away," she answered as she scanned the bubble, "Standby… oh my!"

"What? What is it?!"

"The bubbles' function is like that of a time bomb. At first, they are transparent, but then bubbles will change color from blue to yellow to red. After they turn red, they will explode like bombs!"

"Say what?!" Sonic gasped in shock.

"NOOOO! I'm too young and promising to die! I'm only eleven!" Amy wailed as she continued to bang on the bubble.

"Don't sweat it, Ames," Sonic said with a determined fist, "We won't let anyone go like this! Tails, Knuckles, I'm gonna find who did this, as soon as that bubble changes color, let me know! Back in a sonic second!" The two nodded and Sonic ran off in a flash. After about a minute of running through the mall, he saw a strange humanoid lady with blue skin, green hair, wearing a swimsuit with bubble patterns and bubbles all over her arms and legs. She was doing a weird dance.

"Come forth b-b-b-bubbles, come forth so that I may feed on the delicious energy! Oh what a feast this will be!"

"Hey!" Sonic shouted, "Are you the one that the humans around here call Youma!?"

"B-B-B-BLUB!" the "woman" squawked in surprise as she jumped from Sonic, "What are you doing scaring me like that?! Don't b-b-b-blub into my b-b-business!"

"So you are the one who sent out the bubbles! You'd better dissolve them, or else!" Sonic demanded.

"Hah! That is something that I, B-B-B-Bubblina, cannot do! I think I'll just steal your energy too!"

"Heh, if it's a fight you want…"

"B-b-b-but this isn't the proper place to fight," Bubblina said as she scratched her noggin, "It just wouldn't do if a Sailor Scout came... come on B-B-Bubblina, think!!" As the Youma strand to think, she clapped her hands together as she got an idea, "His b-b-back's unguarded! B-B-B-B-Blub him, B-B-B-B-Bubble B-B-B-B-Brigade!"

Sonic whirled around, expect an army of freaky bubbles, but nothing was there, "…What?" He turned around to see that Bubblina had turn tail and ran off. "Dang!" he cursed, "Knuckles' gullible-ness must be rubbing off me or something! Gotta find that Youma fast!" As he raced off he sensed something familiar. He turned to the left to see a Buzzbomber flying off with a familiar purple jewel.

"A Chaos Emerald!... I'll deal with it later," at that moment, his Comm. Link buzzed again, this time it was Tails.

"Sonic! The bubbles have turned blue! The clock is ticking!"

"Hang tough, you guys," Sonic reassured "I'll find that Youma!"

Sonic raced thought the mall in a blue blur. He crossed through some hallways of the mall. After about two minutes, he encountered some E-49. Before that could fire, he blasted them into bits. He pressed on through the baby department. More Catterkillers emerged and fire shots at him. He evaded all too easily and used Homing Spin on them. He jumped to the second floor and ran to the hardware department. That was where he ran into some E-76 Sparkflies. He dodged the electric shots and did away with them quickly. He ran though the second floor, blasting more E-100s that came in his way. He jumped into the third floor and dashed his way through the toy department where busted more Buzzbombers. When he reached the last platform, he found himself surrounded by E-61 Coconuts. They all lunged for him, but the Azure Wind did an infinite flare kick and spun his legs rapidly, destroying all the E-Series robots that went after him. After all the robots were dealt with, he jump to the glass ceiling and spun through it. He landed on to the roof where Bubblina was hiding.

"Eee! So you managed to find me, huh?" Bubblina said as she backed up some, "You're more b-b-bothersome than those meddling Sailor Scouts!"

"I'll take that as a complement," Sonic replied as he pointed at the Youma, "You have nowhere else to go, bubble breath! So give it up and dissolve those bubbles now!"

Just then, Sonic's comm. link buzzed again, "Sonic, the bubbles just turned yellow!" Tails shouted, "They're gonna explode soon, hurry up!"

"Ha ha!" Bubblina laughed, "It's almost time for my b-b-bubbles to b-burst! Time's run out,

b-blue b-boy. You're too late! I think I'll have your energy as an appetizer!"

"Grrr… okay, bubble breath!" Sonic shouted as rushed at the Youma, "You're going down!"

"This shall b-be a b-b-blast!" Bubblina sneered as she performed her dance again. This caused the same bubbles to appear out of nowhere. With his quick wits, Sonic cartwheeled out of the bubbles' reach and kicked Bubblina in the stomach which pushed her back.

"Ouch!" The Youma hissed as she clutched her abdomen, "You're fast!"

"Yeah," the Azure Wind chuckled as he rubbed his nose, "I get that a lot."

"Let's see if speed can save you from this!" Bubblina blew a bunch of bubbles at the blue blur. Sonic zigzagged out of the way and got to the bubble welding monster and made a one-two punch along with a double knee and a horse kick. The Youma tumbled across the roof.

"You gonna pop those bubbles, yet!?" Sonic asked furiously as he kept his battle stance.

Bubblina growled as she staggered up, "Not a chance! Those energies are mine!"

"Have it your way!" he shouted as he turned into a blue tornado and raced towards Bubblina. He rammed right into her and slammed her across the roof again.

"Raaa!" she roared, "Enough with the pushing already! This b-blue b-b-boy is nothing like the Sailor Scouts, b-but he's still just as strong as they are! B-b-b-better not fool around with this warm b-blooded freak!" She started to spin around and form smaller bubbles around her. The bubbles started to project themselves at Sonic. As he ran, he was able to avoid the bubbles with ease. One of the bubbles, however, struck his right leg and it began to slow him down. Soon, more bubbles started to form on him, and almost immediately he was immobilized.

"And now, you'll soon be nothing more than a b-b-bubbly statue!" Bubblina laughed, "After I'm done with everyone else in this mall, I'll drain your energy too!"

Sonic struggled up to his feet, ignoring the pounds of the bubbles, "No… can't stop… now… Tails… Knuckles… Amy… they need me… I'M NOT STOPPING!" In a flash, he revved up his Spin Dash, popping the bubbles in process. Then he blasted at Bubblina, knock her to the ground.

"OUCH! She snarled again. She bounced back to her feet and formed a glowing bubble in her hand, "This b-bubble b-bomb will b-b-be sure to b-blow you away!" she threw it at the hedgehog, but he evade it, leaving behind an explosion. Deciding not to waste anymore time, dashed up to the Youma again and performed a tornado top kick, kicking Bubblina rapidly. He jumped back and used his Homing Attack in all directions hitting Bubblina with every blow. He went into the air, and used a finishing axe kick on the bubble welding Youma's head to end the battle. The Youma collapsed as Sonic landed in front of her.

"Okay, bubble breath! How'd you like them apples!?"

Nooooo!!" Bubblina stammered as she cowered in fear, "Please, don't kill me! I realize I can't b-beat you! Don't b-b-bully me anymore!"

Once again, the comm. link buzzed, Tails called in again, "Sonic! The bubbles have turned red! They're gonna blow!

"Alright, bubble breath," Sonic said, "Dissolve those bubbles, then I let you go! But you better not cause anymore trouble!"

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Bubblina bowed, "I promise I won't! I'll get rid of the b-b-bubbles!" she soon started to do her dance in reverse.

"Oh no!" Tails yelled, "The bubbles are blinking!"

"B-b-blow up, my b-b-b-beautiful b-b-bubbles!" the Youma shouted as she finished her dance, "And now that's dealt with, it's time for me to b-b-b-blow up out of here!" But as she tries to spring away, a yellow blur strikes her down. In a loud shriek, Bubblina turns to dust instantly.

"YOU!?" Sonic yelled in shock.

"Are you trying to play hero or something?!" Sailor Uranus scolded as she dismissed her Space Sword, "You sure act wishy-washy!"

"What!?" Sonic demanded.

"By almost letting that Youma escape, you nearly endangered the lives of innocents!"

Sonic was now silent. He never thought of it that way, nor did every care about finishing off an enemy unless it was really dangerous. Killing was never his style, but was he really risking innocent lives everyday by not finishing the enemy?

"Sonic, the bubbles have dissolved!" Tails said over the comm. "I don't know what you did, but it worked! We managed to get to the toy department unseen, can you meet us there?"

Uranus didn't seem to hear this as she continued, "You'd better not let me see those blue quills of yours next time; otherwise you'll regret it!" With that concluded, she disappeared. Sonic just stood there, thinking of what she said.

"…Sonic, can you here me?"

"…Oh sorry bout that, Tails," Sonic said as he shook his head, "Okay, I'll be there!"

Later…

"SOOONIIIIC!" Amy squealed as she squeezed Sonic in her usually traps, "I knew you'd save me! I never doubted you for a second!"

"Alright, Sonic!" Tails cheered.

"You nearly had me disappointed there," Knuckles grinned.

"Yeah…" Sonic just mumbled.

"Why the long face, Sonic?" Amy asked as she released her hero.

"Have you ever thought all along that you were doing the right thing and then someone tells you that it's wrong?"

"What are you getting at?" Knuckles asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Did you run into those Sailors again?" Amy said with eyes narrowed.

"One of them."

"Hump! Sonic, don't listen to a word they say, they're just being bullies! You're always unselfish and you're always willing to help others!"

"Yeah!" Tails agreed, "You always did a lot for us and everyone else back in the Islands of Adventure! You never did anything wrong!"

"Never let anyone get the best of you," Knuckles said with his arms crossed, "That's what I learned as a guardian."

Sonic remanded silent for a few seconds, then he cracked a smile, "Yeah, you guys are right. Sorry bout that."

"Good," Tails smiled, "Now that's all over with, why don't we find the last Chaos Emerald and get to the bottom of this?"

"Actually, one of Eggy's bots made of with it from far away. I let it 'cause I knew what I had to do."

"You did the right thing," Knuckles said, "At least now we can confront Eggman and get all the Emeralds from him. Then we can convince the Sailor Scouts to give us the rest of them."

"Yeah! Let's do it, to it!" Sonic smiled.

"Now that's the Sonic we know!" Amy grinned.

With the Sailor Scouts…

"Hey, is everyone safe?" Mars asked as she check up on the victims.

"Yeah, everything's okay. We did it, as usual," Jupiter smirked.

"What about the pink creature?" Uranus asked quickly.

"She got away," Neptune sighed.

"Well, we'll just have to wait until those creatures come back," Eternal Sailor Moon said, "Then we'll be ready."


	6. Way to the Base

**Stage 6: Way to the Base**

The Freedom Fighters stood at the outskirts of Juuban; a small field with some hills. On of the hills that was in front of them had some metal on it. They knew all to well that it was the Egg Carrier III being hidden.

"Is this it, Tails?" Amy asked.

The twin tailed hacker nodded, "Yeah, I detected a large amount of Chaos Energy around this area. It's gotta be the Master Emerald."

"It should be," the Azure Wind said, "It can sense the Master Emerald from here. It's faint but I can still sense it. But it looks look the security looks way tough. Aw well, this could be fun."

"There's a path in front, but it has three heavy gates," Tails said as he stepped forward with his Cyclone, "I'll clear the way!"

"Okay, Tails. We keep going through this path," Sonic nodded, "Good luck!"

Tails jumped into an open square. A few turns were in the base's corners, and the path was ahead through an opening in the wall. Tails went through the opening, dropping onto a platform bridge. He walked across the bridge and onto a platform. An E-23 Skeeter swooped down and shot at him. He blasted the Skeeter, and then jumped onto a fallen red pillar that lay across the gap. He walked across the pillar, seeing a tall platform nearby. He hovered across the gap, landing on the platform. He sees a red switch and destroys it. Some platforms blew up and dropped to Tails' level. He hovered onto it, walked over the platform, and was faced with a larger ruin with a steal door with Eggman's face carved into it blocking her way. He blasted the door several times, breaking it and entering the next room. There was another Eggman door at the other end of the room, which he destroyed and passed through as well. After blasting through half a dozen rooms with Eggman doors, he came into a hallway with another Eggman door at the end. He destroyed it and exited the hallway, ending up in another room with an Eggman door on the left. He destroys that and hovered to the pillar ahead of him. The twin tailed hacker hovered onto the platform and walked across it. He went through the door and turned right in the next room, blasting down the door ahead of him. After proceeding like this through three rooms, he came back out in the open again. He followed the ledge he was on to the left, then jumped off and hovered down to the long series of red pillars ahead. He hovered from pillar to pillar, blasting every E-100 in his way from the sky. The twin tailed hacker jumped onto another platform and walked ahead, finding a seeming dead end. The left end of the small, narrow section they were now in had a large cylinder. Curious, he blasted the cylinder until it blew up, revealing the second switch. He destroys that and presses on. Tails passed down the hallway, finding an Eggman door atop a high platform. He jumped across the pillars to a platform a little higher than the one at the end and hovered across, blasting open the door on the other side. He went through the door and entered a room with an Eggman door on the far wall. He blasted the door apart and went through it. Tails walked down the corridor and to the right, blasting down another Eggman door. He went past and found another door. He blasted it to pieces and followed the corridor to the left. At the other end was a room with another door. He blew open the door and came into a room with an opening on the left wall. He went through the opening and found a ledge running along the wall. The twin tailed hacker walked down the ledge on his right and came across the final switch which he destroys. He jumps up to the opening of the hidden Egg Carrier and meets his friends waiting for him.

"Way to go busting those doors, little bro!" Sonic grinned.

"Aw, it was nothing," Tails chuckled, "Anyway, let's go get Eggman!"

The Freedom Fighters made it through the fortress much more quickly since they already infiltrated it once before. They got to the lair again and "literally" dropped in on Eggman.

"Wha!" Eggman yelped as he fell off is chair.

"Alright, Eggman!" Knuckles growled, "The jig is up! Hand over the Emeralds and be quick about!"

"Bah! I didn't expect any of you to be here so soon," Eggman commented as he got up, "Fortunately, I was prepared of such a situation. I have just the thing to deal with you meddlesome pest!"

"There's nothing you could do to hurt us!" Tails yelled.

"Oh I'm not going to hurt you," Eggman snickered as he popped a lid from his chair showing a red button, "I'm going to WARP you!" With that he slammed the button down and wormhole opened up behind the Resistance, sucking them in as they screamed in surprise. Eggman laughed evilly as the wormhole closed. He did not set a particular location for where he sent them and he knew they would eventual find a way out, but at least they were out of his mustache for now.

"Now with all seven Chaos Emeralds found, and those four out of my way, I can finally unleash my greatest plan ever!" the mad scientist laughed as he walked to his master computer, "Computer, begin… Operation: Pest Control…"

Meanwhile…

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The Freedom Fighters landed with a THUD and a CRASH. As they got up they coughed and hacked, swatting the white dust around them.

"Well… (cough) (cough) that would have (cough) gone much better," Sonic hacked.

"Yeah… but (cough) where are we?" Amy asked as she looked around.

Tails jumped out of his Cyclone, which by the way had not been damaged by the crash, scanned the area as well and gasped in shock as he sees the Earth before them. Putting his keen logic together, he knew that it meant only one thing.

"Guys! You're not gonna believe this, but were on the moon!"

"The moon!?" Sonic gasped, "No way! But what are all these stone ruins doing here? This place looks more like Rusty Ruins and Radiant Emerald! And I fought Eggman on the moon before but I never saw this!" Indeed, they were in an ancient altar of some type.

"Yeah, that and the fact that I sense an odd presence around this place," Knuckles said suspiciously as he looked around, "I feel as if something really tragic happened here long ago."

"Like what?" Amy asked.

Before Knuckles could answer, a swarm of pink sparks flew over there heads from behind them. The sparks collided to the top of the altar and began to take form. A bright flash of pink light blinded the rebels momentarily. As the flashing stopped, the gasped as they now saw another human being before them. At least they THOUGHT she was human. She looked like Eternal Sailor Moon and with the elegance to boot, but she looked older and she was also transparent. She had silver meatball hair, fairy wings, wore a white royal gown and her deep cobalt eyes glistened with wisdom. She looked at the Resistance as soft smile graced upon her ruby lips.

"Somehow… I knew you would find your way here… Sonic the Hedgehog…"


	7. The Legend of the Sailor Scouts

**Stage 7: The Legend of the Sailor Scouts**

Sonic did a double take, "You talkin' to me?" he asked bespectacled as he pointed to himself.

The mysterious woman giggled, "You are the only blue hedgehog here, are you not?"

"I don't get it," Tails asked, "How do you know about Sonic?"

"Oh, I also know about you too, Miles. I also know about Knuckles and Amy Rose. I know all of you."

"How does she know about all of us?" Amy gasped in awe.

"I don't know," Knuckles growled as he gritted his fangs, "But she's still a human, and humans bring nothing but trouble!"

"First of all, I am very much aware that Dr. Eggman is an evil person, but it dose not mean that all humans are evil. His darkness is not enough to cut off the light. And secondly, I am not exactly human."

"Then what are you?" Sonic pressed on.

"I am a Lunardian. My name is Queen Serenity and the site that all of you are now standing on is the former Moon Kingdom."

"WHAT?" Tails gasped, "There was once a kingdom on the moon?!"

"Yes," the ghostly Lunardian Queen nodded, "In fact, long before all of you were born, all of the planets in the Solar System had kingdoms, including Earth. Each of the young women that you all had increasing encounters with were all once princesses of the planets and the gentleman with them was once the prince of Earth. Their leader is my daughter, the princess of the moon."

"So let me get this straight," Sonic pondered, "Years ago, the entire Solar System was ruled in a utopian monarch till something happened?"

Serenity nodded.

"So then what happened?" Knuckles asked, "What destroyed the utopia?"

"Gather around, children," Serenity said as she raised her hand, "I shall tell you the tale of the past." Another bright light occurred and it engulfed the whole area.

"_Eons ago, the entire galaxy was once a happy place known as the Silver Millennium. The Moon Kingdom was the center of the Silver Millennium and it was also the happiest place of all. Every night, there were fireworks dancing and laughing and everyone enjoyed themselves. I raised my daughter, Serena, to rule the moon after I past on, but mostly she would always stare at the Earth, for she had fallen in love with a handsome prince from there…"_

_Princess Serena stood on the balcony, praying like she always would. Her thoughts are soon broken when an all too familiar voice called her name._

"_Serena!"_

_The moon princess looked downward to see her true love looking back up. "Darren!" she smiled, "You are here, I am glad."_

"_I have some bad news, princess!"_

"_You cannot come to the ball?"_

"_If it were only that, Serena… terrible things have been happening on Earth. An evil power is begin to take over."_

_Serena gasped and covered her mouth. It was defiantly not good, "Then you must go."_

"_Yes, but by the time I get back home, it may already be to late," the older Earthling Prince reasoned, "This Queen Beryl came from nowhere, no one knows of where she came from and her warriors are super powerful, maybe invincible."_

_Suddenly, some armored guards noticed Darren and went into position, "Stop him! He could be a spy!"_

_The prince gasped and quickly turned back to his girlfriend, "Listen! I'd better go!" he then runs off with the guards on hot pursuit._

"_Oh my," the princess gasped, "They must suspect everyone from Earth because of this."_

_Two hours later…_

_Serena made a graceful flight down the steps as the masquerade ball went underway. Everyone was dressed up and most of them were wearing masks. As she reached the floor, the moon princess felt someone grip her hand. She to see a familiar young man in a tuxedo and a mask smile at her lovingly._

"_Princess, may I have this dance? It may be our last one."_

"_I'm so happy you came back," Serena smiled as she allowed him to take her to the dance floor._

_As they danced gracefully, Darren explained the dreaded circumstances, "I could not leave without having one last dance with you, Serena. I fear that all of this is going to change soon. This Beryl, she's more deadly than I anticipated. The whole universe is in danger."_

"_Even the moon?"_

"_Especially the moon. Beryl plans to take over the whole universe, and to do that she must first conquer the moon. You must prepare for the worst, Serena. Your mother knows that I am not a spy, so she has asked me to stay and help defined the kingdom."_

_After the dance, the two lovers went out to the balcony and gazed at the stars together. "Oh, Darren," Serena spoke, "I cannot believe this is happening."_

"_Queen Beryl is ruthless and she will destroy anything and everything to quench her thirst for power. I will fight with everything I have. But…" as he trailed off, he took his girlfriend's hand, "You must know that I might not come back. I just hope you know how much you mean to me."_

"_I do, Darren."_

"_I will always love you."_

"_And I will always love you."_

_The two embraced as the kissed each other passionately. Both savored the moment as greatly as they could._

_For it was as Darren said, it just may be their last…_

_An hour later…_

_A hideous shadow swarmed from the Earth. Warriors waving energy swords jump out and landed into the kingdom. The invasion had begun!_

_Two cats, one black and the other white, ran franticly through the ball room warning the subjects._

"_We're under attack! Under attack!"_

"_Get ready for battle! We need everyone we can get to fight!"_

_The shadow known as Metalia summoned a powerful lighting strike on the kingdom. Walls and columns came crashing down and glass shattered into nothingness._

"_Mercury Ice Bubble Blast!"_

"_Mars Fire Ignite!"_

"_Jupiter Thunder Crash!"_

"_Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"_

_The four Inner Scouts, who were at the ball when it happened, launched a combined attack on Metalia, which unfortunately was for naught. The shadow chuckled evilly as it raised a clawed hand and fired a green blast of dark energy. The blast struck the Inners and they screamed as the energy ripped through them and killed them._

_On the other side of the collapsing castle, Serena watched hopelessly as her home was being demolished. At that moment, a woman with long red hair, long finger nails, a black tiara and wore a purple gown warped right above her. Serena gasped in shock and terror as she realized who it was. It was the ruler of the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl._

"_Well, it isn't little miss moon princess," the dark queen sneered, "All dressed up and nowhere to go, except OBLIVION!" Beryl reached out and aimed to claw her neck just as a rose cut her hand forcing her to hold back._

"_Who the hell are you!?" Beryl snarled at the prince who threw the rose._

"_I am Prince Darren of Earth, sworn to protect the Moon Kingdom from evil like you!"_

"_Prince Darren from Earth!?" Beryl gasped as he jumped in to define his lover, "I've heard of you, you have great honor! I see why she'd hang on to you, but you're wasting you're time on that twit, so why not come and taste the joy of wining? You and I can rule the Negaverse together!"_

"_No way! Why would I want to join forces with a snake like you!? All twisted and ugly and full of bitterness!"_

_The dark queen snarled angrily, "NO ONE EVER DARES SPEAKS TO QUEEN BERYL LIKE THAT!!"_

_Metalia seemed to agree as it launched a wormhole at the couple. Darren got caught and he ended up getting drifted upward._

"_Darren, no!" Serena cried._

"_Run, Serena!" Darrin begged, "Just run!"_

"_No, Darren!" Serena shouted as she slammed her heels across the pavement to reach her boyfriend, "I want to be with you!"_

"_Serena, you can't!"_

_Despite his protests, the moon princess made a gravity deifying jump and grabbed the Earth prince's hand. Metalia took the opportunity to fire another death ray and smite them both at the same time. Queen Serenity and the two moon cats, Luna and Artimis, rushed to the scene only to see the lifeless bodies of the prince and the princess floating in the air._

"_Serena! Darren!" Serenity shouted as tear poured out of her eyes, "She's taken them both!"_

"_No... not the princess," Luna sobbed, "Anything but that…"_

"_Lovely!" Beryl laughed triumphantly, "The pretty twit and her prince are gone but the snake survives! They'll never mess with me ever again!"_

"_No! It can't be!" Serenity continued to wail as she dropped to her knees, "Don't worry my child; I won't let it end this way… I won't let them take your future," slowly, she inserted a silver jewel in a strange wand, it flash in pink light which signaled that it was ready._

"_Queen Serenity," Luna gasped, "You do know that if you use the Silver Imperium Crystal's full power, you will…"_

"_It is the only way, Luna. If there is to be peace, there sometimes must be sacrifice… Cosmic Moon Power!!" The queen waved her wand and it emitted a huge pink energy wave of raw power._

"_What is this!?" Beryl hissed in shock._

_Metalia roared in pain as the energy wave vaporized it and with it, Beryl and her men._

"_You haven't seen the last of me!" Beryl roared as she faded away, "I will have my revenge!!"_

_As the light cleared, no one else was left. The last ones around were Luna, Artimis and the dying Queen Serenity that laid on a tamper column._

"_Your Majesty, you did it!" Luna said._

"_Their gone, you beat them!" Artimis nodded._

"_I trapped them inside the Silver Crystal," the queen sobbed as she held the said item, "If I had destroyed them I would have destroyed Serena and the others as well. And now I must send them to a new future on Earth."_

"_But you saved them. Why are you so sad?" Luna questioned._

"_Because none of them will remember anything about this time or this place. And I'll never see my sweet daughter again, or you two either," she weakly held up the wand and inserted the Crystal again, "But this is the only way for any of you to live on. I have enough power left to send everything you need into the future on Earth. Serena and her court will need your help should the Dark Kingdom ever break free."_

"_Yes, Sire," the both nodded._

"_All of you will be reborn on Earth, with no memory of the Moon Kingdom whatsoever. But if evil forces try to repeat what happened here you two will know what to do. Now farewell all of you, and good luck…" she released the wand and let it float through the air. One last bright light was shown and all innocent souls that were lost floated towards the Earth. Finally, Queen Serenity could not hold out any longer; she forced in her lasts breaths and faded away as the two moon cats were also placed in time capsules and headed for Earth, where the all could live again, in freedom and peace…_

As the light faded, the Freedom Fighters were nearly taken back at what they thought before. They now know that their human rivals, the Sailor Scouts, were reincarnations of princesses from the past all along.

"That… was far out," Sonic managed to choke out.

"That was the saddest love story I've ever heard," Amy sobbed.

"And to think," Knuckles nodded, "That little orb had enough power to rival the Master Emerald."

"So, did this Beryl woman come back like she said she would?" Tails asked.

"She did," Serenity nodded, "Fortunately my daughter managed to defeat her in a final battle. It was difficult and painful, but I doubt that Beryl would be causing anymore trouble now."

"That's good to here," Sonic nodded.

"Listen carefully," the ghostly Lunardian Queen said seriously, "Ever since my daughter defeated the Golem, Eggman has been intrigued by her power. I fear that he plans to use that power for his evil ways if something is not done soon."

"Don't worry, Sire!" Knuckles said as he pounded his fists, "We'll make sure that Egg-In-The-Face doesn't get to your daughter!"

"Wait!" Sonic said as he stepped forward, "There's one thing that I gotta ask you… if you know about me, then do you know who I really am?"

"Sonic…" Amy trailed off.

"Look ma'm, I've always been asking questions about my past, but no one gave me the best answers. I wanna know! Who am I and where did I come from?"

"I am afraid that it is a question that even I cannot answer."

"But-!"

"No buts about it. Don't worry though, your questions will be answered soon enough, and you will have a much bigger role as a hero than you ever thought you would."

"Okay," he said dejectedly then zipped back to his buddies and saluted, "Don't worry, ma'm! We'll defend your daughter from Eggman!"

"I know you will," the queen smiled, "Now you all have my blessings to leave." With that, Queen Serenity teleported the Resistance, along with the Cyclone, back to Earth.

Darren's apartment…

The Scouts decided to hold a meeting in Darren apartment, since it was close by. The moon cats were also there. The Inners and Hotaru were sitting, the elder Scouts were standing and Raye was meditating.

"At least this time it was only a mere Youma attack and not one caused by Dr. Eggman," Luna said in relief.

"Yes, but that's what's making me worried," Serena said, "He hasn't tried anything today as of yet, and the day is not yet over," she sighed as she held the yellow Emerald up close, "To think that this Emerald is capable of destroying an entire city and commit other evil deeds is very scary."

"And we only have two Emeralds so far, and Sonic and those other creatures have two as well," Michelle added, "There are still three more Chaos Emeralds left to find."

"Man…" Mina frowned as she crossed her arms, "It's like the hunt for the Rainbow Crystals all over again. And this time the Rainbow Crystals are super destructive gems!"

"There must be someway we can learn about the Chaos Emeralds," Amara nodded, "Galaxia may have created them as a fail safe while she was still in Chaos' possession. If only she were with us she might tell us what she knows…"

That was when the TV made a news reel chime whenever it had a breaking news update. Everyone looked up to see what the matter was. "This is Sarah Noguchi for Eyewitness News with breaking news," said the woman on the TV. "The diabolical mad scientist known as Doctor Ovi "Eggman" Robotnik has sent his robots to swarm the amusement park, Pirates Island, to take the people hostage. According to the doctor, he insists that he has 'accomplices' with him. We do not know what he wants with the people as of yet but we will continue to stay tune and continue to update…"

"Looks like Eggman's next attack is getting underway," Darren said as he got out his rose.

"But what would Eggman want with all those tourists?" Ami said in shock.

"We'll figure that out later," Amara said as she headed out, "Pirates Island isn't too far from here; we'd better get going…"


	8. Showdown in Pirates Island

**Stage 8: Showdown in Pirates Island**

The Freedom Fighters appeared somewhere near Pirates Island and then sat down to think.

"That queen sure was nice," Amy said.

"No kidding," Tails nodded, "And if what she said was true, then there must be some nicer humans too."

"Not no mention," Knuckles added, "That the Sailor Scouts are more dangerous then we thought."

"What are you getting at, Knux?" Sonic asked.

"You remember when that Beryl destroyed the entire kingdom right? If she was that powerful, then the Sailor Scouts must be even stronger! This isn't any of our usual raids in Eggman's faculties you know, we're outnumbered and out-powered!"

"Yeah, but they're the good guys around here, remember? They might actually listen to us."

That was when explosions heard in Pirates Island. They all turned around and frowned as the both knew all to well what that meant.

"Awww, here it goes!" Sonic sighed as he slapped his head, "Okay then, time to party! Tails, leave the Tornado II here; I don't think we'll need it for now."

"Got it, Sonic!" Tails said as he activated the camouflage mode of the Cyclone. Then the rebels headed to the amassment theme park in blurs of blue, yellow, red and pink to stop Eggman's plans. But what is Eggman after in that park?

Or is it all a trap?

Meanwhile…

"Come on, come on!" Jupiter huffed as she and the others along with the moon cats raced through the park under siege.

"Look at all these robots!" Uranus shouted as she slashed each robot with her Space Sword, "What is that Eggman up to!?"

"I don't know," Neptune said, "But must focus on rescuing the hostages first, and then we can get to the bottom of this!"

As the Scouts turned to one corner, the some people being cornered by some E-100s.

"_Mars Flame Sniper!"_ Sailor Mars fired an arrow of fire from her Fire Bow at the E-100s and destroyed them instantly. The civilians thanked them and escaped.

"One down, lots more to go!" Venus shouted.

"Yes, let's keep going!" Pluto agreed as she griped her staff.

Meanwhile with the Freedom Fighters…

"Aw man! Looks like Eggman's robo factory has been working double time or something!" Sonic shouted as the Resistance blasted their way through the theme park.

"I see some of those robos ganging up on people," Knuckles pointed out, "Let's try getting rid of them!"

The rebels made it through some twist and turns of the park, destroy more E-Series robots as they went. That was when the encounter a human being attacked by an E-21 Grounder. Sonic used his Homing Spin to destroy it, but the human didn't look all that thankful.

"Don't think just because your playing hero doesn't mean that this changes anything!"

Sonic snorted, "No respect! Just get out of here!"

As the human escaped, the rebels pressed on. As they did, they found a round blinking object.

Tails looked at the object closely and gasped as he recognized what it was, "You guys! That's a time bomb!"

"What!?" Amy shrieked.

"Eggman's cronies must have set it up! Nicole, see if you can deactivate the bomb!" Tails said as he brought out the super computer.

"Acknowledged," Nicole responded. Tails hocked up Nicole to the bomb via USB connection. Five seconds later, the bomb was shut off, "Bomb disarmed."

"There might be more bombs around this park," Sonic pointed out, "Let's keep on jammin'!"

With the Sailor Scouts…

The Scouts continued to make their way through the park, destroying more robots as they went. They reached a ride known as 'Waterfall Racer' and found some people being attack by Buzzbombers. Mercury used her Ice Bubble Blast to put them on ice.

"Oh thank you, Sailors!" a woman said, "Thank you, all of you!"

"Don't mention it," Uranus smiled, "Now get going!"

The tourists nodded and went on their way. As this happened, Venus noticed a round blinking object,

"Yikes! A bomb!"

The Scout of Frost and Wisdom went to the bomb carefully and inserted her Mercury Unit via USB connection. Five seconds later, the bomb was shut off, "All clear."

"That was a close one!" Artimis sighed as he wiped his brow.

"Yes," Luna nodded, "But there could be more bombs around here some where."

"In that case," Eternal Sailor Moon said, "Let's keep going!"

With the Freedom Fighters…

There rebels continued to make there way around the park, busting robots and disarming bombs as they went. They ran into another group of hostages being held by E-12 Crabmeat. Tails brought out a laser blaster and blasted all of the Crabmeats.

"Humph! To think you would be the one to save us," one man said.

"Not a very grateful bunch of people, are ya?" the red echidna snorted, "Just hurry up and go."

As the humans made their escape, Tails sees something a large "cave" the horizon.

"Hey, guys!" Tails shouted, "You see that? That must be…"

"That must be the root of the problem!" Sonic figured out, "Those robots must be guarding it for a reason! Let's check it out a little!" Everyone else nodded and headed there.

With the Sailor Scouts…

The supernatural princess continued through the park as they destroyed more robots and disarmed more bombs. They soon came across more people being held by Coconuts. Pluto took care of them with a Deadly Scream attack.

"Bless your hearts, Scouts!" an old man said, "Thank you so much!"

"Don't worry about it," Saturn giggled with a blush, "Now hurry up!"

As the civilians escaped, Mars saw something flying to the horizon, "More of Eggman's drones! But their headed for the Crystal Cavern amusement ride, why is that?"

"I don't know," Tuxedo Mask frowned, "But I think if we follow them, we'll get our answers." The girls (plus Artimis) nodded and headed for Crystal Cavern.

With the Freedom Fighters…

The Resistance managed to sneak their way in Crystal Cavern. No enemies were around which was fortunate. Soon the made to the top of the fortress that had a strange object that looked like Eggman's face.

"Hey!" Amy signaled, "Look at that!"

"I am the master bomb!" The object said in a humorously gruff voice, "I was deployed by Eggman to blow up this useless place to dust!"

"So then Eggman is behind all this!" Sonic growled.

"Hah! You fools! By stepping in this place you have triggered me. Now this place will blow in T minus five minutes!"

"Tails…!" Amy squeaked.

"All over it!" Tails said as he walked up to the bomb and checked it out, "Hmm… no USB connecter. Sorry, Nicole, looks like I have to do this manually," he said as he brought out a screwdriver to expose the inner bomb. The rest of them went to look closer.

"Look at that," Sonic said as he observes the structure.

"It looks like the ladder-lottery at a candy store," Amy commended.

"This isn't anything fun like that!" Knuckles growled.

"Yeah," Tails nodded as he scratched his chin, "I think that when these four pieces move down the ladder and reach the bottom, the bomb will explode."

"Can't we just stop the pieces?" Sonic asked.

"It's not that easy. See the pendulums on the top of the pieces?"

"Yeah," Amy answered.

"These devises are touch sensitive… if we were to recklessly touch them, the metal would come into contact, and then-"

"KABOOOOOM!" The bomb yelled. This caused a cylinder from the ceiling to fall on them and trap them inside.

"YOU STUPID BOMB!" Knuckles yelled as he shock the cylinder, "I'LL KILL YA!!"

"Knuckles, chillax!" Sonic shouted, "It's just trying to get you angry!"

Knuckles then busted the cylinder and handed Tails a super glue tube, "That rotten bomb! Take this glue and glue all the pieces together!"

"We can't do that!"

"WHY'S THAT!"

"Because one of the four pieces is the trigger while the rest are decoy. One of them will detonate the bomb if it's stopped."

"So what are we gonna do?" Amy asked, "We only have five minutes."

"Okay, now there is T minus one minute left!"

"WHAT!?" the Resistance shouted.

"But what happened to our five, four, three, two, one minute warning, huh?!" shouted Knuckles.

"I can do whatever I want! Hah!"

"YOU ROTTEN BOMB!" Knuckles shouted as he lifted a box of tube treats, "STOP TAUNTING ME!"

"Knuckles, you mustn't try it!" Amy screamed as she clanged on to the guardian causing some tube treats to fall. This causes Tails to notice them and started to examine them closely.

"Wait a minute," the reader asks, "Where did that box of treats come from?"

"Aw dang!" Tailsmo4ever sighed, "Can't a guy make a story more thrilling?!"

"This shape…" Tails mumbled to himself as he ignorers Knuckles and Amy's argument. He sees that the tube is the same exact size as the detonator. He decides to look closer.

"I'm going to blow!" the bomb continued to mock as Sonic, Knuckles and Amy began to panic.

"This might be…" Tails continued to wonder.

"Here I go!" the bomb yelled as it glowed.

"WE'RE ALL DONE FOR!!" Sonic, Knuckles and Amy screamed. At that minute, Tails stuck in the treat. This caused the bomb to disengage.

"…It stopped?" Sonic blinked.

"Whew!" Amy sighed, "That was a close one!"

"Yeah," Knuckles nodded, "Take a breather, guys. It's all over…"

"…Now that was the test," the bomb suddenly said as it glowed even brighter, "AND YOU FAIL!!"

"Run away! Run away!" Amy screamed as she and the boys ran to the window. As the jumped out, the bomb exploded in a stream of fire. The all crashed down to the ground, temporarily unaware of the humans around them as well as the certain set of female humans still approaching.

"Man!" Sonic groaned as he staggered up, "That was the worst bomb I've ever faced!"

"I don't understand why Eggman would create something so annoying," Tails whimpered as he rubbed his head.

"Stupid bomb… I hope we never deal with another lame bomb ever again," Knuckles snarled.

"Well, look at the bright side, guys," Amy tried to cheer up, "It can't get any worse… can it?"

"So it was you…"

Alarmed, the Freedom Fighters turned around and their faces went grim. Not only did they see more humans but they also saw the Sailor Scouts staring right back at them. They didn't look too happy.

"Bogus!" Sonic hacked.

"There is no way that our luck can be this bad," Knuckles grumbled.

"We should have known it was you," Uranus frowned, "We should have dealt with you sooner."

"Now, now! Just hold on!" Amy tried to explain, but no avail.

"I never thought it would come to this," Eternal Sailor Moon said as she summoned her ultimate weapon, "But it seems we have no other choice… we are the Sailor Scouts after all! And in of the moon, we'll punish you!"

Sonic gritted his teeth angrily as the crowd cheered for their protectors. It seems now the Freedom Fighters can no longer escape the Sailor Scouts and now they're being forced to fight them. But if the legend was really true, then how exactly were they going to beat them?

Elsewhere…

"Hohohohohoho!! This is all to rich! I planed it out better than I expected!"

Eggman laughed like a giddy school girl as he watched the events unfold. He sent the pieces out perfectly. The bombs, the robots, they were all like chess pieces. And now his sworn enemies are being forced into a fight where all odds were stacked against them. He always loved those odds.

"So long, Sonic the Hedgehog! It's been nice knowing you! Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!!"


	9. Freedom Fighters vs Sailor Scouts

**Stage 9: Confrontation! Freedom Fighters vs. Sailor Scouts**

As the sun started to set on the horizon, the Freedom Fighters were now officially trapped as the Sailor Scouts stared down at them. The supernatural princesses were now going to make sure that the rebels did not escape this time. To make matters worse, the crowed that was around the area cheered for their champions, knowing that this battle would be way more thrilling than any other attraction.

"Yeah!"

"That's it, show em!"

"Make sure they'll never mess with us again!"

"No one can beat the Sailor Scouts!"

"Now just wait a minute!" Tails shouted, "We weren't the ones who set up the bombs!"

"A likely story!" Jupiter frowned as she tensed for battle.

"These guys are so stubborn!" Knuckles growled, "And they're supposed to be princesses too!"

"Looks like there's only one way out of this mess," Sonic grimaced.

"Enough!_ Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"_

"BUST A MOVE!" Sonic shouted as he and his buddies evaded the blow, "What are you doing?! Knock it off!"

"_Mars Flame Sniper!"_

"Whoa!" Tails shouted as they dodged the flaming arrows, "Stop it, please! Can't we just talk!?"

"_Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"_

"Wha!" Amy shrieked as they barely eluded the icy water blast, "Guess not!"

"Looks like we have no other choice but to fight back!" Sonic shouted as he spun his legs.

"I was wondering when you would say that!" Knuckles yelled back, "If we're going down today, at least we're going down fighting!" With that, he raised his fist in the air and slammed it down. This caused a huge wave of earth to crash into the Scouts.

"Here I go!" Tails shouted as he brandished a missile launcher. He fired it cause the Scouts to hold back.

"Ah ha!" Sonic smirked victoriously, "We might actually be able to beat them! They may have the power, but we still have the grove!"

"Don't get so cocky!" Jupiter shouted, _"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"_

"Not this time!" Sonic shouted as he shook his hands rapidly to produce his Instashield to block the attack. As that happened, Jupiter dashed up to him, hoping to catch him off guard. However, Sonic was ready. The two clashed legs together as they came into contacted and the impact made an echoing bash sound. The Scout of Thunder and Energy then tried to get him with an axe kick, but the Azure Wind sidestepped and tried to counter with a double whirlwind kick but Jupiter blocked it. The two fighters were equally matched and nether was giving in to the other. The two failed to notice that Venus was sneaking up on Sonic.

"Stay away from him!" Amy shouted as she threw her hammer like a boomerang to knock Venus away. As she got it back, Tuxedo Mask leaped forward, brandishing his cane like a sword. He used an overhead strike to try and bring down the pink hedgehog. Amy watched him come and brought her hammer to face him. A hollow clank echoed as cane met hammer. The two combatants dueled for ten seconds and then when into a stalemate. Each one was using their strength to try and bring down the other.

"You warriors sure are stubborn," Amy groaned.

"At least I follow the code of the warrior," Tuxedo Mask grunted, "You dishonor it by attacking women and children!"

"You guys are a bunch of hypocrites! You're the ones being the bullies, not us!"

Tuxedo Mask frowned as he pushed against his rival. All of a sudden, he leaped away and out of Amy's sight. What she saw next were two Sailor Scouts. Uranus and Neptune to be exact.

"_Uranus World Shaking!"_

"_Neptune Deep Submerge!"_

Amy quickly hoisted herself upward using her hammer as a propelled to keep away from the surging yellow and blue orbs.

"I won't let you push my friends around like that!" Knuckles shouted as he lunged at the two Scouts. They both jumped from him as his fist landed on the ground making an earth shattering blast. Knuckles then went after Uranus with a fake roundhouse kick. That caught her off guard. He saw this and used a powerful uppercut to knock her to the ground.

"And that was payback for that cheap shot last time!"

"_Saturn Silent Glaive Surprise!"_

Knuckles saw the deadly bolt of darkness headed his way. He rolled away from it. The Scout of Destruction and Rebirth just continued the barrage as she followed the red echidna. Going past a bench, Knuckles jumped behind it. Knuckles prepared to strike back as he stepped out… only to find himself looking into Sailor Saturn's purple boots.

"Huh?!"

Before he could react, Saturn kicked him across the battle field. After a painful flight, he struggled back to his feet.

"These guys are tougher than they look!" Sonic shouted.

"And they were tough enough to start with!" Tails agreed, "But we have to keep them back some how!" He bought out a smoke bomb cannon hoping to keep the Sailor Scouts off balance.

"Nice job, little bro," Sonic smiled, "At least those guys can't do anything while being covered in smoke."

At that minute, the smoke swirled around and cleared up. It seems that Sailor Pluto had used her Garnet Orb to blow the gas away.

"Woops, spoke to soon."

Indeed he did. Pluto jumped above them, spinning her staff down ready to strike. They all avoided that Sonic used a rocket kick on her and missed. Pluto then began her own offensive maneuvers as she sung her staff at him as he dodged every blow.

"_Shine Aqua Illusion!"_

Mercury used her attack to set the area that Sonic was standing on into ice. It made him slipped, but as Pluto jumped at him again, he sprung backwards. Pluto slid along a little but she didn't fall, until Sonic kicked her in the chest, causing her fall over.

"_Jupiter Supreme Thunder Crash!"_

"Shoot!" Sonic shouted as he evaded the green thunder bolt.

"I got her!" Knuckles shouted he made a Drill Claw into Jupiter. He pushed her to the ground and flew upwards.

"Rock on, Knuckles!" Tails cheered.

Jupiter didn't take kindly to that attack, so as she got back up she dug her heels into the ground and crossed her arms over her chest. A small antenna rose out of her tiara and electric bolts began to surge around it. With every second passing, the bolts began growing larger and larger.

Knuckles noticed the blots from birds eye view and knew that it meant trouble, "Uh oh…"

Jupiter turned her jungle green eyes up and saw the red echidna hovering still. She couldn't help but smile.

"Perfect… _Jupiter Supreme Thunder Crash!"_

The attack ripped upwards through the air towards Knuckles. He would have been hit easily if he hadn't gone into veridical position.

"Whoa," Knuckles gasped as he looked down at Jupiter, "That was too close!"

He noticed that Jupiter had a wily smile on her face. That wasn't a look that he liked. He watched her and saw that she was glancing upwards.

Knuckles failed to notice that where Jupiter's attack had went up, dark clouds were concentrating. As he started looking up where her eyes were looking, a large bolt of electricity was coming down. When he finally saw it, it was too late. His eyes widened before the bolt hit him.

"GYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Knuckles was hit by a massive blot of thunder. As the attack ended, he fell to the ground, his fur smoking and still smarting from the electricity.

"Knuckles!" Amy cried.

"One down!" Venus laughed.

"You… you…!" Amy growled in anger. She charged at Jupiter with a loud battle cry, ready to smash her with her hammer. She didn't expect Venus to come at her with a ready attack.

"_Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"_

She didn't even see it coming. The energy kiss slammed against her and shoved her into the dirt.

"Amy!" Tails shouted, "You'll pay for that!" He angrily brought out another missile launcher and prepared to fire. But Mars acted fast before he could do it.

"_Mars Fire Soul!"_

Tails didn't have time avoid the flaming ball headed for him. To exploded near him and blasted him back. As he landed with a thud, he was out cold.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted. He was so concerned about his friends, that he didn't see Eternal Sailor Moon fire a beam of light that pushed him back and into the ground. The crowd cheered louder as the odds were in their favor.

"Alright!"

"They got them! They got them!"

"Yeah, those monsters are finished!"

"Yes!" Luna smiled as she and Artimis watched from afar, "The girls did it!

"Yeah, that was some battle," Artimis nodded.

"I thought that all of you creatures weren't evil at first, but for once I suppose I was wrong…" the Eternal Scout began.

Sonic didn't seem to pay attention as he struggled up with frustration surging through him, 'Ah… I can't believe this is happening…'

"…You put all the lives of these innocents in danger just for your own personal gain…"

'…Is this… really the end?..."

"…For that, I cannot forgive you…"

'…I let all my friends down… I let everyone down…'

"…And on behave of the moon, I will punish you!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted as she powered up her Final Tiare, _"Silver…"_

'NO!' Sonic grimaced as he subconsciously glowed with blue light with his eyes glowing neon green, 'I've come too far to quit now!'

"…_Moon…"_

'I have people back home I need to protect! I have a job to do!'

"…_Crystal…"_

'I won't let people like Eggman or anyone threaten my friends!'

"…_Power…"_

'I'll never give up! I'll never surrender! I REFUSE TO LOSE!'

"…_KISS!"_ After phases of twirling, Eternal Sailor Moon unleashed her ultimate attack.

"_NOOO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!"_ At the same time, Sonic unwillingly unleashed a burst of blue Chaos Energy from his body. The other Scouts saw this and were alarmed.

"What is that?!" Mercury said in shock.

"I don't know but we'd better clear the path!" Mars said. The rest of the Scouts nodded before they turned to face the incoming energy blast.

"Come on, everybody! _Mars Fire Soul Bird!"_

"_Jupiter Supreme Thunder Dragon!"_

"_Venus Crescent Beam Shower!"_

"_Mercury Sharbon Spray Freezing!"_

"_Neptune Submarine Reflection!"_

"_Uranus Space Sword Blaster!"_

"_Pluto Chronos Typhoon!"_

"_Saturn Death Ribbon Revolution!"_

The other Scouts fired their strongest attacks at the wave and fused them with the Power Kiss, hoping to blast it open. But the concentrated magic blast disintegrated when they reached the wave. It was useless.

"What?!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted.

"No!" Saturn cried.

"This isn't possible!" Uranus yelled through her teeth.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Venus screamed.

But there was no escape. Tuxedo Mask did his best to protect his lover, as Saturn and Neptune tried to block the energy wave with Silent Wall and Submarine Reflection as defense. The rest of the Scouts tried to shield themselves. But the blast still engulfed the Scouts and the civilians shielded their eyes from the intense blue light of Chaos Energy.

**Chaos Blast!**

As the light faded, Sonic breathed heavily as he looked around. All of the Sailor Scouts laid on the ground, moaning, battered and beaten. Astounded, he looked at his hands as they glowed in a blue flame like aura as his buddies got up and walked behind him.

"That's the second time something like this happened to me…"

As for Luna, Artimis and the crowd, all of them were shocked at what just happened. All were so silent one could here a pin drop. Realization sinks in: the Sailor Scouts were defeated.

"…Oh nooooo!"

"What happened?!"

"We're doomed! We're all doomed!"

Sonic looks up to see the crowd making such a fuss. He decides that now was the time to reveal a truth or two.

"Excuse me! Hey! Hey you people!"

No one would listen. Now officially pissed off, Sonic jumped with a back flip to a lamppost, sucked up his breath and said one thing:

"QUIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!"

This got everyone's attention. It got the Sailor Scouts' attention too as they managed to stand and look up.

"Is this it!? This is all the thanks we get from you!? Look, I'm really sorry that we beat your heroines, but we had no other choice! But ever since we came to this land, me and my friends got no respect! Heck, you people are seen as the monsters in our world!"

"I knew it!" Mars shouted.

"We came here because a mad scientist who smells like rotten eggs is trying to take over your land! But you don't see him as much of a threat as us! And why?! Because we're different!" Sonic jumped down and looked at the supernatural princesses who looked right back it him, "Ya know, when I first met these girls, the Sailor Scouts, I thought for sure that there were humans out there that weren't as vile and disgusting as Eggman… but I guess I was wrong for once." As he finished his lecture, everyone, especially the Scouts, felt a tug in their hearts. It seems they had let the pride get the best of them. But the regretful moment was ruined when disturbingly familiar voice cut through the air.

"Well, well, well, that was an amazing speech!"

"What the… Eggman!" Sonic shouted as he saw the Egg Mobile and You-Know-Who piloting it.

"I didn't expect you to defeat these powerful young ladies, Sonic," the doctor growled as he aimed some kind of cannon at the dizzy Eternal Sailor Moon, "But you know what they say, if you want something done right, get a powerful energy source!"

As Sonic saw this, as eyes widened as he remember the words of Queen Serenity:

"_Ever since my daughter defeated the Golem, Eggman has been intrigued by her power. I fear that he plans to use that power for his evil ways if something is not done soon."_

"Hey, Sailor Moon! Get out of the way NOW!"

It was too late. Eggman fired the cannon and the net trapped her as it hoisted her into the air, out of reach from everyone else.

"NO!" Tuxedo Mask cried in dismay.

"Sailor Moon!" the other Scouts shouted.

"This is terrible!" Luna shouted as she and Artimis ran to the scene.

"Now then," Eggman said a large robotic claw from the Egg Mobile grabbed the struggling Scout, "I think I'll be doing this my way from now on. I hoped that you girls would have more than enough power to defeat Sonic, but it seems that even you don't have the capabilities of doing so!"

Uranus' eyes widen in anger as realization slapped her in the face, "You… you tricked us!"

"Oh very good, Uranus! You're a lot smarter than you look, aren't you?"

"!! We won't forgive you for this!" Mars shouted as she prepared to attack, _"Mars-!"_

"Ah, ah, ah!" Eggman taunted as he held up the leader as a shield, "I wouldn't try any funny business if I were you!" Seeing this, Mars powered down, not wanting to hurt her friend. Eggman just laughed at this, "Hehehehe, why the long face? What happened to all that passion for war you've been blabbing about? Or are you just a charlatan?"

"…You jerk…" she spat angrily as her pride was hurt even more.

"Ah well, enough talk! Prepare to meet my greatest creation ever… THE EGG MINOTAUR!!"

He directed his hand to Crystal Cavern as a beam of light shot down. The structure exploded in a huge blast and in its place was a huge black and red humanoid robot with a bull's head. Sonic and Knuckles gasped as the felt something familiar within the robot.

"Nothing seems to get past you two, does it?" Eggman grinned, "I had a bit of time to think it over and I came up with a theory: what happens when you put the Master Emerald and Silver Imperium Crystal together?" The Egg Minotaur opened its chest cavity to reveal the Master Emerald inside. Eggman tossed Eternal Sailor Moon inside. Her arms and legs were hocked up as the Egg Minator's chest closed up. He then floated up into the cockpit and prepared himself, "Well, I guess we'll just have to find out!"

The Egg Minotaur's double shoulder cannons brandished out. As they began to charge up, Eternal Sailor Moon could be heard screaming and thrashing in pain. At the same time, Knuckles was doing the exact same thing.

"He's harnessing the two gems power!" Mercury realized, "If something isn't done soon, she…"

At that moment the cannons fired and vaporized all that was in its path. The ferris wheel, roller coasters, and haunted ships were nothing. Luckily, no humans where killed.

"This can't be happening!" Neptune shouted.

"It's too strong!" Jupiter cried.

"…Stand back you guys! I have a rotten egg to crack!" Sonic shouted as he started to the ruined attraction. Just then, Uranus grabbed his arm to hold him back.

"Are you nuts!? You don't honestly think you can beat that thing!"

Sonic looked back at her and smirked.

"Just watch me!"


	10. Sonic’s Hidden Power

(A/N: Good news yall! I've been accepted to NYIT and that's one of the best colleges in New York! I was so afraid that I wouldn't get an acceptances letter by the time I graduate but now I do! This chapter is dedicated to everyone who helped me!)

**Stage 10: Sonic's Hidden Power**

The sun had set and the clear sky grew darker. The theme parks bright lights fell upon the ground, eerily illuminating everyone on it. Some of the workers turned on the searchlights to get signals on the scene. A helicopter even flew in what was left of the park with a searchlight of its own. Standing on the wide platform which what was left of Crystal Cavern was Sonic the Hedgehog facing the Egg Minotaur that had Eternal Sailor Moon and the Master Emerald trapped inside. His friends, the other Scouts, and the crowd watch in anxiety as the battle to decided the heroine's fate was about to unfold.

"You may have defeated the Master Emerald alone once before, Sonic," Eggman sneered, "But let's see how you handle TWO Master Emeralds!"

Sonic just grinned, "We'll just have to see now won't we, doctor?"

"Yes! Let's see!" the Egg Minotaur presided to slam its fist on to the hedgehog, but the Azure Wind jumped from it. Amazingly, platform wasn't damaged. Sonic then used his Homing Spin to damage it.

"Bah! Is that all you have!?"

"Not even close!"

"Take this!" Eggman shouted as he used multiple cross punches against the hedgehog who jumped over them with ease. As the battle commenced, everyone from down below looked on anxiously.

"I never thought that the day of someone using the Silver Imperium Crystal for evil would come," Pluto moaned with her hand over her mouth.

"And with something else that's just as powerful as the Crystal," Neptune nodded, "Dose that hedgehog really think that he could defeat something that strong?"

"He'll get fried!" Uranus agreed.

"Urg… don't worry about it," Knuckles grunted as he continued to wince, "He's done these thing many times before!"

"Get a load of this!" the Egg Minotaur fired five missiles from its back. Sonic spun into a ball and used the missiles like stepping stones and damaged it five times then land back on the platform.

"Gah! Let's see try and get away from this, Sonic!" the war machine then fired a twin energy cannon from its left fist and dragged it from left to right. Though Sonic eluded it, he could still hear Eternal Sailor Moon and Knuckles grunting in pain.

"Eggman, this isn't worth it!" Sonic shouted, "If you keep on abusing Sailor Moon's power, you'll kill her!"

"Normally I don't like killing, but if it means getting rid of you and her at the same time, that's a risk I'm willing to take!"

"Okay then, you wanna continue the party? Fine!"

"Dodge this if you can!" this time, the Egg Minotaur used rapid jabs on the platform, hoping to get the rebel in process. But with his signature speed never failing him, he avoided them. The machine then used its right fist to fire an energy machine gun and Sonic dodged it. The Egg Minator opened some components on its arms and some round projectiles came flying out. Sonic used them as stepping stones and damaged the head again with five more hits.

"Gah!"

"Another direct hit!" Venus shouted.

"He really knows what he's doing," Mars said, "Of course, I was the one who questioned his behavior…"

"That's right!" Amy smiled, "Sonic never gives up, no mater how big are powerful the enemy is!"

"Get a load of this!" Eggman used multiple lasers from the shoulders of his machine that still drained the energy of Eternal Sailor Moon and the Master Emerald. Sonic jumped over them with ease. He then used another power punch against Sonic, but like before he evade it and damaged it. Once again he used multiple cross punches but the Azure Wind jumped from. The machine than raised its arms over the platform and fired homing lasers at the hedgehog, "Ha ha! It's no use, give up!"

"Better not jinx it, doc!" Sonic shouted as he still dodged them.

"See if you can get away from this, Sonic!" Eggman shouted as he slammed the huge fist on the platform. Sonic ran up the arm as it came down and gave the head five hits again.

"Ah! He's not going to get away with this!"

"It looks like Sonic is actually wining!" Saturn gasped.

"Maybe he has a chance in this after all!" Jupiter smiled.

That was when the civilians realized that Sonic was truly the hero. Despite the difference in species, he was he to save them not hurt them. Instantly, everyone cheered his name, hoping that it would help give him the power to save their future queen.

"SONIC! SONIC! SONIC! SONIC! SONIC! SONIC!"

'You hear that, Eggman?" Sonic smirked, "At least these guys know a rotten egg when they see one!"

"This isn't over!" now really angered, Eggman fired the missiles again, but like before the Azure Wind used them as stepping stones to reach the head and hit it five times more, "No way! I don't believe this!" The machine's hit points were almost gone and now Eggman was getting desperate.

"Rah! I should have done this sooner!" Eggman snarled as he engaged the double shoulder cannons again, "ALL SYSTEMS FULL POWER!" As the cannons began to power up again, Knuckles and Eternal Sailor Moon's screams were so loud, they echoed throughout the park.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

At the same time, Sonic started to spin in place. When he stopped, he glowed in a green aura.

"_Ready…!"_

"I've waited a long time for this!!" Eggman shouted as he fired the lasers from opposite direction, but then the started to get to Sonic closer… closer… closer…

"_GO!"_

Before the lasers could touch him, Sonic blasted off in lightning speed and slammed through the chest of the Egg Minotaur, where Eternal Sailor Moon and the Master Emerald were being held. As quick as a wink, Sonic unhooked the Guardian of Life and Justice and cradled her safely.

"You came back…" she said weakly.

"Hey, what are heroes for?" he said with a wink. With that, he jumped up and crashed to the cockpit with the aura still protecting them.

In the cockpit itself, Eggman was yelling in fury. He used the power of the Master Emerald AND the Eternal Scout and he still couldn't defeat the blasted hedgehog. All that work for nothing.

"No, no, no, NO! How can this be!? How can that hedgehog withstand that kind of power!? It just isn't possible!" At that moment, the control panel crashed opened and the two heroes appeared out of the smoke. Sonic quickly swiped the two Chaos Emeralds that was hocked on to the controls.

"You won't be needing these now!" Sonic grinned.

In a flash, Sonic jumped out of the machine with Eternal Sailor Moon still in his arms as the war weapon exploded in a huge blast. As they were falling, Sonic noticed that she was losing consciousness.

"Hey what are you doing? Don't pass out on me now!"

As Sonic landed, his aura disappeared Eternal Sailor Moon was out cold. The Freedom Fighters and the Sailor Scouts rushed to their side.

"Hey, Knux, you okay?" Sonic asked him.

"I'm fine," he nodded, "But what about her?"

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask cried as he shook her, but she didn't wake up.

"Oh no…" said Mercury as she was about to cry.

"She isn't breathing…" Amy said sadly.

"There has to be something… something that can help…" Sonic grimaced as he sub consciously glowed in blue light again. The seven Chaos Emeralds reacted and they all started to spin around Tuxedo Mask and the dying Eternal Sailor Moon.

"What are they doing?" Venus asked.

"It's like Sonic is allowing the Emeralds to give Moon Face some of their power," Uranus said in awe.

"But I thought the Chaos Emeralds were to be used for nothing but evil," Pluto gasped.

"That's not all true," Tails explained, "The Chaos Emeralds can be used for both evil and good things. In truth, the Chaos Emeralds can make miracles happen."

The Emeralds spun faster and faster around the couple until the dropped and stopped glowing. In an instant, Eternal Sailor Moon's eyes shot opened.

"She's alive!" Mars shouted with joy. The crowed around them also cheered ecstatically.

"D… Darren?" Eternal Sailor Moon spoke as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "What happened?"

"We thought you were low on energy, but the Chaos Emeralds somehow revived you."

"The Chaos Emeralds?" she asked baffled as she took the white Emerald and gazed at it, "They saved me?"

"Pretty weird isn't it?" Jupiter smiled, "We thought the Emeralds were nothing but evil, they turn at to be something else all together!"

"Speaking of which," Knuckles said as he turned to Sonic, "What happened to the Master Emerald?"

Sonic blinked as he realized his error, "Oops…"

"OOPS!? Oops isn't good!"

"You have that right, you medaling fools!"

Everyone looked up as they saw Eggman hovering towards them with the Master Emerald underneath the Egg Mobile, "Oh no!"

"None of my schemes seem to have gone as planed, but I still managed to get this!" he opened his hand reveling a small silver jewel, "It's a counterfeit of the real thing, but it is still just as strong! Sonic, you have interfered with me for the last time!"

"Yeah right! You say that every time I beat you!"

"But now I'm really angry! And now I can use the power of the Master Emerald and the Silver Imperium Crystal rebuild my beloved Death Egg II!"

"WHAT!?" the rebels could not believe what they were hearing.

"And after my Death Egg II is complete, I will wipe out the Islands of Adventure off the map forever!"

"Islands of Adventure?" Pluto whispered.

"We won't let you getaway with this!" Tails shouted.

"On contraire, I already have!" he pointed up and everyone saw a mass number of battle fleets in the air, "While you idiots were going out rounds, I took the opportunity to prepare my fleet. Now none of you can stop me!"

"Not if I can say anything about it!" Sonic declared as he jumped at the mad scientist.

"See you soon, hedgehog!" Eggman laughed as he disappeared in a shimmer of light causing Sonic to land face first into the ground.

"Tails!" The blue hedgehog shouted as he got up, "Get the Tornado II ready! I'm going after Eggman!" Without another word, he jumped to the ships as the rest of the Freedom Fighters took the six other Emerald and departed. As for the Sailor Scout, they and the moon cats ran to a hidden corner behind the sign.

"You guys, we have to beat Eggman to the Islands of Adventure!" Eternal Sailor Moon said.

"I know what you mean," Uranus nodded, "It was our faulted that this is all happening."

"Yes, we need to help Sonic and the others," Luna agreed, "Because if we don't the entire world is doomed anyway!"

"Okay, let's do it!" Jupiter said as she pounded her fist.

With that, the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask formed a circle with the moon cats in the middle. The glowed with energy as the prepared to depart. Their destination: the Islands of Adventure.

"_Sailor Teleport!" _

In the air, Sonic jumped from ship to ship in effort to find Eggman. Finally the Tornado II arrived and he hopped on the wing.

"What's the plan, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Eggman must be hiding in one of these ships. We need to find him before he gets to the Islands."

"Roger!"

Sonic faced forward as the wind blew into his quills. Now it was a race against time.

"Watch out, Eggman! We're coming for you!"


	11. The Islands of Adventure

**Stage 11: The Islands of Adventure**

The Sailor Scouts appeared in a now unfamiliar area to them. They were standing on a checkered grassy field with rolling hills. They looked over the horizon and saw an endless ocean with a nice sunset. Some seagulls were flying over head and they felt a tropic breeze flutter past them. The view was quite relaxing.

"It's… beautiful," Saturn whispered.

"It's… paradise," Uranus said in a hushed voiced.

"It's going to be a desolate wasteland unless we stop Eggman," Mars quipped.

"Thanks for ruining it, Raye," Uranus growled.

"She has a point though," Luna said, "I don't think that Japan is to far away from here, so that doesn't leave us much time."

"Let's find someone who knows these parts," Uranus said as she looked around. She didn't have to look far though as she soon spotted a white dog walking by. Assuming that it wore clothing and walked like a human, it was obviously a part of Sonic's kind, "Hey you!"

The dog looked up, then widened her eyes and screamed in a voice so high pitched, it made the supernatural princesses cringe. After a painful five seconds, she ran away still screaming.

"Hey! Come back!" Venus shouted after the dog, but she was already out of earshot, "What was with that pooch? It was like she saw us with three heads or something!"

"Remember what Sonic said after he overpowered us?" Neptune pointed out, "The residents on this island see us humans as monsters."

"Oh yeah," Jupiter said with a frown, "I forgot… damn! That Eggman must have terrorized these animals so bad, they must think all humans are evil. I can't forgive him for making humans look bad!"

"Well, we can't hang around here," Artimis said, "We need to find somewhere to hideout until we can think of a plan."

"Hmm…" Mercury looked around for a good hidden area, perhaps a cave. That was when she caught glimpse of a blue and yellow garage of some sort with a twin tail symbol, the same kind of symbol she saw on Tails' Tornado Chaser kart, "Everyone! Let's try going in there!"

"Are you sure, Ami?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked, "It looks like someone lives there."

"Someone does live, I'm sure. But it seems that this is the property of that twin tailed fox child. I'm sure he won't mind." she reasoned as she walked towards the workshop.

Meanwhile… in Prison Island…

Prison Island was one part of the Islands of Adventure one would not want to visit. They were dangerous criminals who were locked up there and it was nearly impossible to break out; it was an island after all. The Island Guardian Force, otherwise known as the I.G.F., were in charge of that island and the commander of it all was Skylark R. Falcon. He was a red and black falcon with a scar slash across his right eye. He wore a black trench coat with a red shirt, blue and black pants, black and red boots and was known for his rowdiness. No one dared messed with him. A blue iguana trooper entered the office of Skylark as he had his back turned. The trooper looked as if he had something urgent to say, "Sir?"

"What is it?" he asked as he turned around in his chair, "This had better be good."

"We have received a transmission from an Adventure Islander from South Island. She said she was nearly ambushed by a swarm of humans."

"Another human sighting?" now fully intrigued, Skylark stood up from his chair, "And there's more than one you say?"

"Yes, almost all of them appeared to be female. And they were wearing some type of strange uniforms."

"Hmm… what a strange group of humans," Skylark crossed his arms and closed his aquatic eyes. Five seconds later he opened them with a smile, "We don't have any humans in our collection, do we?"

"Uh… no, sir. But I must remind you that humans are possibly the most dangerous of all creatures on Earth! And the most deadly human of all being Doctor Eggman Robotnik, but we have not heard from him since the Perfect Chaos Outbreak!"

"True, but now is our opportunity to send him and every other human that crosses our path a warning that we Islanders of the Islands of Adventure do not take kindly to terrorists!"

"But, sir-!"

"SILENCE! Get your best men from the Sigma Unit, we are going to South Island like it or not!"

"Y-yessir…"

Back with the Sailor Scouts…

Mercury slowly opened the door with the other Scouts behind her. They walked inside darkened workshop and closed the door.

"Sheesh! It's so dark in here," Jupiter groaned.

"Someone, search for a light!" Tuxedo Mask grunted.

"I think I got it," Venus said as she flicked a switch. The lights turned on and gasped at what they saw. There were lots of gizmos and gadgets around that were blinking and beeping and everything. They weren't like Eggman's machines at all. No one seemed to know how to react. Well, Mercury did.

"This is a… GOLD MINE!" in an instant, she ran over to the machines and started to tinker with them, saying things like "What an amazing device!" or "Such advanced machinery!"

"Like a kid in a toy shop," Mars said with a sweat drop "…Mina what are you doing!?"

"You should see this music collection!" Venus said as she listened to "It Wasn't Me" by Shaggy the Shark Dog and "Keep Your Head Up" by Tupac the Wolverine, "It's really good!"

"Well, since this place is some kind of workshop," Luna said as she looked around, "Perhaps this could be our opportunity to find out about the Chaos Emerald. If the fox child dose live here, then the information must be archived somewhere."

"Oh right," Mercury walked over to the master computer and typed in the key words 'Chaos Emeralds'. Finally she got her information.

**One thousand years ago, there were seven powerful gems called the Chaos Emeralds, the ancient echidna tribe believes they were gifts from the gods; the Chaos Emeralds were guarded by a guardian creature named Chaos, God of Destruction.**

"Chaos…" Eternal Sailor Moon spoke quietly.

"Chaos… a guardian?" Uranus blinked with suspicion, "And a God of Destruction?"

"Keep reading," Luna said as everyone's gaze retuned to the screen.

**The echidna tribe worshiped these Chaos Emeralds. However, the tribe was soon consume by greed and sought to use the Emeralds to conquer the world or the universe. The princess of the tribe, Tikal, tried to convince her father to stop his meaningless quest for power; unfortunately he and the rest of the tribe were too stubborn to listen. That act cost them their lives in the hands of Chaos. Not wanting to risk anymore innocents, Tikal sealed herself along with Chaos in the Master Emerald. A thousand years have passed and Chaos is freed to wreak havoc on the world again. Fortunately, Sonic manages to use the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds to erase the anger and hate from Chaos' soul. Now the God of Destruction lives in peace, guarding its children.**

The Scouts exchanged glances in bafflement. That was definitely not the same Chaos they faced before.

"Hey, Ami," Mars asked, "Can you bring up a file of this Chaos' image?"

"All over it," Mercury typed in some more commands on the computer and an image popped up. They saw a tall blue entity with watery skin and solid glowing emerald eyes. A pink brain could be seen floating in its head.

"That's… Chaos?" Jupiter asked in more confusion.

"Last time I checked, Chaos was an eerie character… right?" Neptune frowned.

"Look for something else on Chaos," Artimis said.

The Scout of Frost and Wisdom typed away until she came across a video that made everyone gasp in shock. They saw a city being flooded by a giant watery lizard of some sort. A gold streak of light dashed around the monster in incredible speed. It appeared to be fighting it.

"Somehow that monster was stopped," Mercury whispered, "If it wasn't, then this whole world would be-"

"-Underwater," Luna shivered, "Oh, I don't like the thought of that one bit."

"That's not all," Tuxedo Mask said as he pointed at the top left hand corner of the screen, "Look at the date!"

**July 8, 2004**

"That's the same date we faced Sailor Galaxia," Jupiter gasped, "So if one apocalyptic event didn't take the world, the other would."

"So then the little fox was right," Pluto sighed, "The Chaos Emeralds are not evil at all and they don't have anything to do with the Chaos we know. They are only dangerous if the are used by people who intend to used them for bad."

Just then, Uranus caught glimpse of something outside in the window and she didn't like what she saw, "Uh oh, guys. We've got company."

Eternal Sailor Moon walked next to her and peered out as well. She saw several armored animals marching towards the workshop, "We've been found out. How are we suppose to get out of this one?"

"Get out you Transformation Pens, everyone," Neptune said as she brought out hers, "I have a plan…"

Outside, Skylark along with the Sigma Unit approached the door slowly, with arms ready, "Okay men," Skylark commanded, "We have a Code B5. My compass tells me that the enemy has occupied the property of one of the locals here. Let's make this quick, I don't want anyone harmed," slowly, Skylark reached for the handle, but the handle suddenly turned itself, and the door swung forward carefully. The troopers swiftly drew their weapons but then pulled them back.

In their line of sight was a female wolf with turquoise fur and hair. She wore a white blouse with deep blue skirt and green high heels with ribbons. She looked eighteen, "Is there a problem?" she asked in her melodic voice.

"Um… good evening to you m'ma," Skylark said uneasily, "You wouldn't happen to see any humans lurking around, would you?"

"No, I can't say I have."

"Well," he continued to as he looked over a list, "According to this list, this workshop appears to be the property of a Miles Prower, A.K.A Tails."

'That must be the name of the fox child,' the wolf thought to herself, "Well, Tails is a dear friend of mine and right now he had some business to attend to. I am just looking after the workshop while he is gone."

The pirate commander blinked for a few seconds then turned to his men, "False alarm!" The troopers disassembled as Skylark turned back to the wolf, "My apologies for the inconvenience m'ma. But these humans are dangerous creatures, they're like wolves; no offence. Just make sure to stay clear away from them, we do not know what they are capable of… have a good night." Skylark departed as she closed the door. She walked back into the room now filled with two golden and white tigers, a blue jaguar, a red lynx, a green panther, an orange leopard, a yellow wolf, a black hyena and a purple jackal.

"That went better than expected," the orange leopard commented.

"I know what you mean, Mina. That was way too close for comfort," Lita the Panther groaned, "I can't believe that the animals here are really that afraid of humans."

"True," the hyena replied, "But we still have to warn the natives that Eggman is coming to rebuild his Death Egg II."

"That's great, Trista," Neptune frowned as she crossed her furry arms, "But what are we suppose to say? 'Um, hi. We are princesses from the human world, we come in peace.' Yeah, lovely. Close Encounter with the Third Kind, anyone?"

"She's right on that," the Uranium Wolf nodded, "But their still must be a way to warn everyone. That or at least find Eggman's HQ."

"There must be away to find out where we really are," Raye the Lynx muttered as she scratched her chin, "Ami?"

"I'll bring up a map," the blue jaguar said as she continued to type. Soon, she managed to hack into a satellite and a 3D image of the islands came up.

"Are those…?" Hotaru the Jackal asked.

"All of the Islands of Adventure, yes," Mercury nodded, "South Island, Resort Island, Prison Island, Angle Island, Carnival Island, Cyber Island, Flickies' Island, Blizzard Island, Magma Island, and of course Robotropolis. Robotropolis is obviously Eggman's base so that's our destination. But maybe we can try exploring the other islands to find some clues first. We don't want to end up on Prison Island, that's for certain."

"So then," Darren the White Tiger said as he looked closely at the screen, "According to this map, we are right now on South Island, Jade Gully to be exacted. It also says that we need four keys to enter Robotropolis. Pyro, Aqua, Elec and Wood respectively."

"It says here that Sonic and his friends teamed up with five other rebels to stop the Death Egg II," Luna pointed out, "Their names are Bark, Espio, Nack, Bean and Honey. Let's try finding them."

"I say we try going to Angel Island first," Serena the Golden Tiger said, "We might find one of the keys there."

"First, I'll download the information on to my computer," Mercury got at her Mercury Unit and hocked it to the computer. After five seconds, the download was complete, "It's done, now we have all the information of the islands that we need. And Trista, this may be useable for the Time Gates as well."

"Thank you, Ami," Pluto responded, "But we must hurry, there might not be much of an Island left!"

"Right," Eternal Sailor Moon nodded, "Let's go!"

The Sailor Scouts, still donned in their Adventure Islander disguises, activated the Sailor Teleport to head Angel Island. That was when Skylark busted through the door after hearing from one of his troops that there were indeed humans in the workshop, just in time to see the Scouts leave. He walked over to the computer to see what they last looked up and saw Angle Island on the screen.

"So these human's are island jumpers, huh?" Skylark chuckled, "Fine then; let the games begin…"


	12. Angel Island

**Stage 12: Angel Island**

The Sailor Scouts appeared in a new area now. There were still grass and hill around, but the hills looked steep and they were also old ruins around. Oh yeah, and it was night time.

"Wow, look at this place," Jupiter whispered as she looked around, "It looks almost like ancient Greece."

"According to my research," Mercury said as she looked through her super computer, "We are now on Angel Island and it is now 9:30. The site we are now standing on is called the Chaotic Shrine, otherwise known as the Marble Garden. This is where the ancient tribe of echidnas lived and worshiped Chaos Zero. It also says here that this is the rightful place of the Master Emerald and the gem's mysterious power is what allows the island to float in the heavens."

"Seriously?!" Venus gawked, "Wow!"

"Well, if this ancient city is where the ancient tribe of echidnas lived," Uranus said as she looked around, "We'd better watch our backs. There might be some traps and… huh?!" She soon noticed five silver-tank-like robots approaching them and then coming to a complete halt. The supernatural princesses braced themselves for a battle.

"More of Eggman's arsenal?" Pluto asked.

"No. These robots are different," the Mercurian Jaguar said as she observed them, "They seem to rely on tactics rather than brute power."

"Human targets located," the robots said as they scanned the Scouts, "Threat level: maximum. Preparing to intercept."

"Uh oh…" Saturn whimpered.

"So they saw through our trick, huh?" Mars growled as she arched an eyebrow, "Guess it's time to rid of them."

With that, the battle began. The Silver Snipers fired some missiles at the team, but Saturn negated them by slashing her glaive at them and then destroying one with an overhead slash. The four other robots fired some homing sparks at her, but Neptune used her Submarine Reflection to use the attack against the other two. Mercury wrapped it up with Aqua Rhapsody to finish the remaining two robots.

"I wonder what made those robots come here…" Luna wondered to herself.

"I bet it was that falcon guy!" Venus declared, "I bet he didn't believe us!"

Just then, Tuxedo Mask saw something dive at them from the sky, "Hey, look out!" a flying aircraft lunged at them and started to fire energy shots at Sailor Scouts as they ran for cover. As they were running, they were surprised that they could run much faster than they could in their true human forms. Not as fast as Sonic but still pretty fast. Saturn's inherited weakness wasn't even giving her trouble at all; it was like she had no trouble running from the start. After that heart pounding chase, the Scouts dove into a hidden court. The aircraft flew above their heads as the dust gusted past them and went out of their view.

"That was way too close!" Artimis panted.

"It seems that these Islands have a military defense line of some sort," Eternal Sailor Moon figured out, "There must be a key around here somewhere. Let's start looking for it!"

The others nodded and began their journey through the Chaotic Shrine. They ran out of the court and down the steep hill. They continued to slide their way down five more steep hills before they landed on the ground, which wasn't very solid. The Scouts screamed as they felt themselves sink underground and in to a chamber. They made their way through the tunnel, eluding the traps that were set to put an end to their journey. They made it back to aboveground and found themselves face a sea of dense oil blocking the dry land on the other side. They jumped on the floating platforms to reach the adjacent side and pressed on. Soon, some more Silver Snipers and some other turtle robots called Shell Hunters fried homing missiles at them. Mars used her Fire Soul to blast them to bits. They jumped on to some more platforms that went upward, dealing with any other Silver Sniper and Shell Hunter that came their way. The jumped on to some levitating platforms that carried them up a steep hill. The reached the top and made their way down, carefully avoiding the sharp spikes. They got to another trap, which was a swinging mace, and managed to jump over it and continued onward. They continued to go down through more collapsing cliffs and steep hills. After about three minutes of that, they found themselves in another chamber where a trunk was being kept.

"Whew! What a vast land!" Venus heaved.

"Yeah, I knew that there ware traps set in ancient grounds like this one, but this is just stupid!" Jupiter concurred.

"At least it's all over for now," Mercury said as she walked to the trunk, "Let's see what's inside…" she slowly opened it and picked up a wooden key from inside.

"The Wood Key!" Artimis smiled, "One down, three more to go!"

That was when a loud stomping noise was heard behind them. The supernatural princesses swiftly turned around and their eyes shrank. It was the same machine that attacked them before. It was silver and black with a cockpit between to triple barrel guns and a missile launcher on top. It also had hind legs that were equivalent to a grasshopper.

"Looks like we have to face this guy before we can continue," Mars grimaced.

"Right," Uranus nodded, "Lets take him down!"

"This is N-64 Chrome Hound of the Sigma Unit," the cat inside the cockpit radioed in; "I have the targets locked on and preparing to intercept."

"Copy that."

The Chrome Hound started the battle by firing several missals at the Sailor Scouts. Neptune used her Submarine Refection to send the missals back at the machine, damaging it and pushing it back a little.

"Don't hog all the fun to yourself, cuz!" Uranus snickered, _"Uranus World Shaking!"_ the combo attack of wind and earth slammed into the battle mech causing some more damage. The Chrome Hound then folded its legs, took to the air and fired its machine guns at them. The Scouts avoided that. It land back on the ground and fired more energy shots as it walked.

"_Mars Fire Ignite!"_

"_Venus Love Me Chain!"_

Mars and Venus used a double strike on the Chrome Hound to increase damage. The machine was smoking and the pilot began to panic.

"Emergency! Emergency! The Chrome Hound is taking too much damage;

I can't hold out much longer!"

"Sailor Moon, finish it!" Pluto shouted.

"Right!" she nodded as she whipped out her ultimate weapon, _"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"_ The blast of magic feathers flew towards the Chrome Hound just as the pilot ejected. The feathers tore through the machine and blasted it apart, leaving nothing but rubble.

"Way to go, Sailor Moon!" Luna cheered.

"I guess these robots aren't so different from Eggman's after all," Eternal Sailor Moon smiled, "I see know why Sonic has fun while doing this."

"Guess so," Mars said with uncertainty in her voice.

"What's the matter, Raye?" Neptune asked.

"I was just thinking," the Scout of Flame and Passion frowned as she crossed her arms, "Sonic isn't bound to protecting people and battling evil masterminds like we are. Why does he do it? What's in for him?"

Eternal Sailor Moon thought for a moment and then shook her head, "I don't think he needs a reason. We all fight for the same goal, but our way of fighting is unique. We fight for love and justice because it's our destiny, but Sonic is different. He fights because he wants to; he just wants to use his powers for good no matter what." The Lunardian Tiger looked up at the full moon and allowed herself to smile.

"I admire that about him."


	13. Feeling Lucky?

**Stage 13: Feeling Lucky?**

The next island that the Sailor Scout appeared in was so flashy. There were bright, blinking neon lights everywhere. The streets were crowded and the city was so full of life.

"What is this place?" Uranus squinted her eyes, "It's too damn bright!"

"This is Carnival Island," Mercury said as she looked through her super computer, "This is the sister island of Angle Island. Lots of people come here for a good time. It seems to resemble Las Vegas, USA."

"You don't say?" Venus grinned with a shining glint in her eyes, "Then maybe we should try and get lucky here."

"Mina, be reasonable," Luna scolded, "We only have a few hours left before Eggman arrives, that and the fact that we are being chased by some sort of government military. We obviously don't have the time to-"

"Actually," Uranus interrupted, "I agree with Mina for once. Our yen might not work here and we may need some money just in case."

"YES!" Jupiter and Venus shouted in unison, "Time to get lucky!" The Sailor Scouts then returned to their civilian clothes and walked in to the street. Luna and Artimis just groaned.

"Just how on Earth did the defeat Pharaoh 90 and the Grim Man?"

The furry Scouts walked along the streets of Radical City, amazed with all the sites as they did. As they were walking, the saw a red female weasel in a window watching the tube. This would be uninteresting but what made it interesting was the fact that she was wearing a gown that was shockingly similar to the one that Serena would wear whenever she became Princess Serenity. Raye's mouth twitched for a second before twisting into a smirk.

"A vision right from the future… our graceful queen watching the idiot box."

"You know, I'm getting real sick of your ridiculing," Serena hissed as she bared her pointy fangs. The Martian Lynx just brushed her raven hair, just to toss the retort aside.

"Come on, girls," Darien said coolly while trying to change the subject, "We don't want any of that. There's a casino on the other side. Let's try going in there."

The green duck wearing a red scarf looked at the supernatural princess from his counter, "So you all to get some quick cash by playing the games, huh?"

Hotaru nodded while wagging her little puppy tail happily, "Yeah! We want to play all the games!…"

"Whoa, slowed down kid! You all just keep in mind that luck works in many mysterious ways. In some points you can get all the cash you need in one day, but if you go too far you might lose all your dough! Got it?"

"So whatever we do, don't push our luck," Michelle nodded, "Understood."

"Alrighty then," the duck grinned, "Have fun!"

"Thanks!" Mina smiled.

"Okay, girls," Luna said as the Scouts left the counter, "We still do not have much time before Eggman arrives so do your best everyone."

"Hey, that looks like fun!" Lita said as she disappeared into the live pinball machine.

"What's that?" Raye asked curiously.

"In there, your body gets curled up like a ball, and you can let the pinball machine throw you around as if you were the ball yourself," Ami explained, "Want to give it a shot?"

"Err… I'll pass," the Martian Princess sweatdroped as she went to real pinball machine.

As for the other Scouts, Darren and Amara were trying to outdo one another in F1 Racing Championship. Trista and Michelle double teamed in a Time Crisis game. Ami predicted that she would have more luck with the slot machine, and she did. Mina giggled with joy as she blasted through Crazy Taxi.

But Serena didn't have any luck at all. Her fangs grinded, her tail twitched angrily and her aquamarine eyes blazed furiously as she twisted the joystick and hammered the buttons as she desperately tried to master the Sonic Championship game, which was the reenactment of the Ultimate Fighting Tournament of the Century that happened last year. She tried and tried to beat her opponent but…

"NO!" she cried out in angst as the words GAME OVER flashed on the screen.

"Need some help, Serena?" Hotaru asked as she walked up to her friend.

"Yes, please!" she nodded with puppy dog eyes.

Several minutes later, Mina grinned as she beat her own high score, "That was way past cool! I wonder what else I can play…"

Lita wobbled out of the pinball chamber and sat next to Mina with a dazed look on her face, "I don't feel so good…"

"No way!"

The two broke out of there thoughts as the walked over to Serena and Hotaru, as did everyone else.

Hotaru locked her deep amethyst eyes on to the screen with her tongue on the side of her muzzle as she rapidly tilted the joystick and punched the buttons. She was now play as Sonic himself and was facing Eggman in the final round. Despite the fact the there was only fifteen seconds, she was winning. Serena was looking over her shoulder with wide eyes and mouth.

"This is illusory, Hotaru!" Michelle exclaimed, "How did you become so good at fighting games like this?"

With a final Spin Dash, Cyber Sonic took Cyber Eggman down. The word KNOCKOUT flashed on the screen, "I guess I was lucky!" the young jackal smiled.

The duck sweatdroped as the supernatural princesses put the massive pile of rings in front of his face. "So… you guys got lucky?"

"We sure did!" Lita smiled, "Now we have enough rings!"

"Hey, Hotaru…" Serena whispered, "Didn't we just see that guy in the video game?"

"…Hey, mister?" Hotaru asked, "Did you give us your name?"

"Aw, silly me. I always forget to give my name. I'm Bean. Bean the Dynamite Duck."

"…You're Bean?!" Mina gasped.

"Heh, guess I'm getting kinda popular around here," Bean chuckled as rubbed his head.

"Quite right," Luna said as she hopped on the counter, "You're one of the nine who stopped the Death Egg II."

"Whoa!" exclaimed Bean, "A cat that can talk?!"

"Sure! We are animals, and we talk, right?" Ami answered.

"But this cat isn't like us. There still normal cats that Adventure Islanders keep as house pets and they don't talk."

"Oh, I get it," Darien nodded.

"So, what can I do you for?"

"We heard that Eggman is getting ready to rebuild his Death Egg II," Serena lied.

"Ah… that's bad," Bean frowned, "The Death Egg II is a killer space station that has more than enough power to wipe out a whole landscape."

"It does?" Michelle gasped.

"Yeah. I was with some four other guys who joined Sonic and his buddies in that fighter tournament. Eggman upgraded his latest invention, a robo doppelganger called Metal Sonic, into the ultimate hand to hand fighting machine. That's why we had that championship; to see who was the best one to face Metal. In the end, all of us managed to get to the Death Egg II. Sorry but that's all I can tell you; my boss is really strict ya know."

"Don't worry, we have the information we need," Amara said, "And thanks for the money."

"No sweat," Bean grinned, "Come back anytime, ya here?"

"See, Luna?" Serena said as they all walked out of the casino, "That wasn't a total waste of time was it?"

"I suppose…"

"So, where to next?" Lita asked.

"Next on our list is Cyber Island," Ami said.

"Why would they call that place Cyber Island?" Mina asked as they all prepared for Sailor Teleport again.

"Looks like will just have to find out…" Raye responded.


	14. Cyber Chase

**Stage 14: Cyber Chase**

The time was now 12:04. The Scouts appeared on top of tall futuristic building. Around them they saw more futuristic buildings and hover cars fling around.

"Incredible…" Trista gasped.

"So this is why the call this place Cyber Island," Ami said in awe as she looked through her Mercury Unit, "This island is known for its advances in technology. It's the most popular next to Carnival Island."

"Maybe we can find another rebel that can help," Artimis said, "And if we're lucky, another key!"

With that in mind, the supernatural princesses dropped to the ground and landed. They searched around the city for clues. They soon came across a yellow female cat wearing skates and gear.

"Let's try asking that cat over there," Hotaru said.

"Excuse me; your name would happen to be Honey, would it?" Lita asked.

"Yeah. What of it?"

"We need your help," Darien said quickly, "We heard that Eggman is rebuilding his Death Egg II."

"You serious?!" Honey gasped, "Dang, this is bad. I thought we took care of that monster of a space station long ago. But tell you what; I'll give the information you need… IF you can beat me in a race."

"A street race?" Serena asked.

"That's right, beat me and I'll tell you all you need to know."

"Lita," Raye asked as she turned to the green panther, "Why don't you challenge her?"

"What me?"

"Come on, Lita. We all know that you're an expert figure skater, street skating shouldn't be that different."

"Okay I guess," she said as scratched her head.

"Here," Honey said as she handed her some gear, "You'll need these," after Lita equipped the gear, with a little help, Honey gave the instructions, "Okay then, we'll go once around the block. We'll do what ever we can to get in the lead. Got it?"

"Right," Lita nodded as she got to the starting line.

"Ready… set… GO!" Honey signaled as the two felines dashed through the city with the Sailor Scouts cheering behind them. Honey was in front with Lita not far behind as they blasted their way through the street. They turned to an alley and grinned on some rails, slightly scaring some civilians as they did. As they made another turn, they made a slight run off a wall. That was when Lita took the lead but Honey wasn't about to quit. The two continued to fight for the lead as they went down a half pipe, both were neck in neck. They turned to the street corner we're the others were, still fighting for the lead. It seemed like a photo finish until Lita used her skates to propel herself into the finish line. She won the race.

"Way to go, Lita!" Mina cheered.

"Not bad," Honey grinned, "I guess that's why you're a champion ice skater like your friends say you are. Anyway, as you might already know, I was one of the five who helped Sonic and his buddies deal with the Death Egg II."

"Anything else?" Lita asked as she removed the gear.

"Yeah, there's this fox kid named Tails; he as an I.Q. that can rival that of Egg-In-Face… he was only six years old! And I think he's seven years of age now!"

"Fascinating," Ami whispered. It seems she now has competition.

"He built a rocket and dubbed it, the Lunar Fox. That way we could fly to the Death Egg II. The downside was that the rocket had only one cockpit. Though it could really fit eight Islanders tightly, there were nine of us."

"One more thing," Michelle pressed on, "Do you know anything about the four keys?"

"Yeah, four keys to Robotropolis. One of them is here," she pointed to a building behind them, "It's on that roof."

"Good," Amara smiled, "Thanks for your help."

"Don't mention it," Honey winked playfully as she skated off, "I'll leave you guys to help Sonic this time! Till we meet again!"

The Scouts turned to the building that kept the second key, "So, how are we gonna get in?" Mina asked, "Looks like some kind of office building."

"Let's try to find a fire escape somewhere," Luna suggested, "Let's just be careful not to get caught."

The supernatural princesses ran to the building and searched around it. They found a fire escape behind the building and proceeded to climb up it. After a long, long, LONG flight up they reached the top. The roof was wide and as large as a football court. Hover cars were flying near by.

"Whew! I'm sure glad my health isn't as poor while in my jackal form," Hotaru huffed.

"Well, we made it, didn't we?" Raye said as she looked around, "Let's find that key."

Suddenly, a huge robot fell from the sky and in front of the Sailor Scouts. It was a giant red and orange spider with wheels on each of its eight legs which seemed to be equipped with small missile launchers and there were energy shot gun serving as fangs. The abdomen looked like it carried cluster bombs.

"Oh great," Lita groaned, "Not another one!"

"Here we go again! _Moon Eternal Power!"_

"_Mercury Star Power!"_

"_Mars Star Power!_

"_Jupiter Star Power!"_

"_Venus Star Power!"_

"_Neptune Planet Power!"_

"_Uranus Planet Power!"_

"_Pluto Planet Power!"_

"_Saturn Planet Power!"_

"_Make Up!"_

"Show offs," Darien muttered as he took out his transformation rose.

"This is Crimson Jumper of Epsilon Unit to Prison Island. I have the targets in sight, what are your orders?" the green rabbit from in side the cockpit radioed in.

"This is Prison Island. Do not harm the humans in disguise too much. Just try to capture them if you can, just don't underestimate them."

"Roger."

"Okay, let's take him on! _Jupiter Sparkling Wide Pressure!"_

Sailor Jupiter fired her electric disk at the Crimson Jumper, damaging one of the legs. The battle mech retaliated by launching a lot of small missiles around the theatre of war. The Sailor Scouts managed to elude them. The Crimson Jumper then leaped over them and fired cluster bombs at them.

"Scatter!" Pluto shouted as they all avoid the spread of explosions.

"I'll take him!_ Mars Burning Mandela!"_ Mars unleashed a heat wave at the abdomen, damaging it.

"_Neptune Deep Submerge!"_ Neptune discharged her orb of water at the abdomen, increasing the damage. The Crimson Jumper made a small jump to turn around and tried to run them over with its wheels, breaking a vent in process. The Scouts avoided three attempts of that.

"_Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"_

Mercury used her Hydro Harp to blast a stream of icy cold water at the battle mech. The Crimson Jumper jumped over their heads again and spitted out another wave of bombs which the Scouts evade. It made another small spinning leap and fired the energy shotguns as it walked forward. Tuxedo Mask threw a rose at the shotguns and put them out of order.

"_Pluto Deadly Scream!"_

Pluto fired her orb of concentrated energy at the bottom of the Crimson Jumper with double damage. The battle mech was starting to smoke as it malfunctioned; it was getting weaker.

"Crimson Jumper to Prison Island! Crimson Jumper to Prison Island! I'm losing power! I repeat; I'm losing power!"

"Sailor Moon, he's all yours!" Tuxedo Mask shouted.

"Got it!" she nodded as she brandished her Final Tiare, _"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"_ her ultimate attack tore through the Crimson Jumper as the pilot ejected. Soon, nothing was left but broken metal.

"They just don't know when to quit," Uranus frowned as she kicked what was left of the machine.

"Hey, looked at that!" Venus said as she went over to the busted vent. She reached through it and pulled out a yellow metal key.

"The Elec Key."

"Two down, two more to go!" Jupiter smiled.

"Let's try Flickies' Island," Neptune said, "There might be another key there."

"We better get going," Pluto reminded everyone, "Time isn't not being friendly to us…"


	15. Rusty Ruins

**Stage 15: Rusty Ruins**

The next area that the Sailor Scouts appeared in looked more ancient than Chaotic Shrine. The structures were bronze and they looked rusty.

"This place…" Eternal Sailor Moon whispered as she looked around, "Somehow it looks like the ruins of the Moon Kingdom."

"And what about these buildings?" Uranus added, "They look like they're rusting."

"Could it be that these ancient buildings are made of metal and are so old that they are decaying?" Neptune stated in a hushed voice.

It was at that minute that Pluto saw some birds flying over to her. She smiled as she greeted them, "Oh, hello my friends! I was wondering where I would find you!"

"You know those birds, Mama Trista?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes," she answered, "They are called Flickies. They are special birds that can travel through dimensions. They would always visit me in the Time Gates but they always come and go as they please. I wondered why this place was called Flickies' Island."

"In that case," Jupiter said as she admired one of the birds, "Let them stick around for a while."

With that, the Sailor Scout began going through Rusty Ruins. They started down the long flight of stairs, careful not to disturb the structure. They made a turn to the left and saw some purple jellyfish robots descend from the sky. Realizing that the I.G.F. is still after them, they quickly did away with the Quantum Jellyfishes. They continued through the ancient ruins as they smashed through some columns to pass. They passed down some more flight of stairs as they dodged some flame throwing traps. They can across another trap which was a swinging mace. They quickly jumped over that. They went inside a chamber and encountered more Quantum Jellyfishes and Silver Snipers. They took care of them and continued through the chamber. They made it outside and quickly jumped on platforms that crumbled when they stepped on it. They made it to the other side of the ruins where they saw a stone statue that looked like a suit of armor with a lion's head mounted on the wall. Saturn curiously walked to the statue silently. The statue then opened its eyes and looks at the supernatural princess coldly.

"Who dares?!"

"Um… we were just looking for something…" Venus stammered.

"Who are you?" Uranus asked with suspicion.

"I am the Stone Guardian of Flickies' Island. And I know that you girls are princesses from the past and are here seeking the four keys to Robotropolis, am I correct? I cannot let any of you leave here alive after disturbing this island!"

"Wait a minute," Neptune tried to reasoned, "We just want the-"

"SILENCE!!" The Stone Guardian rammed a clawed paw at the turquoise wolf who fortunately was quick to jump from it.

"Looks like it wants a fight!" Mars shouted, "_Mars Flame Sniper!"_ she fires several flame arrows at the Stone Guardian.

"Insignificant insect!" the Stone Guardian snarled as it slammed another paw at her and missed.

"_Saturn Silent Glaive Surprise!"_ Saturn launched her signature move at the Flicky God, increasing the damage.

"_Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"_ Venus fired a beam of light at the Stone Guardian, doubling the damage.

"Insolence!" the Stone Guardian yelled angrily as it launched large marbles around the arena. The Sailor Scouts quickly eluded them.

"_Neptune Deep Submerge!"_ Neptune fired her water wave attack in the Flicky God's face. Not only did it increase the damage, it also made the Stone Guardian angrier.

"Foolish mortals!" it bellowed as it tried to zap them with a red laser blast from its eyes.

"_Mercury Ice Bubble Blast!"_ Mercury fired her own attack at the Stone Guardian's face. It was now furious.

"RAAHHHH!" The Stone Guardian tried to squish its paw on the blue jaguar, but she jumped away from it.

"The more we attack the Stone Guardian, the angrier it gets!" she realized, "We need to find a way to immobilize it!"

"Immobilize it?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked as she faced the Flicky God as she licked her lips, "I have just the thing!"

Luna, Pluto and Tuxedo Mask saw the look in her eyes. They soon realized that she was about use the one power that she never used in a long time.

"Everyone!" Tuxedo Mask yelled, "Cover your ears!" Before anyone could ask why though…

"_YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"_

…she let loose a supersonic shockwave scream at the Stone Guardian, disorienting it. The Sailor Scouts and the birds were forced to cover their ears, which by the way were now sensitive.

"EEEK!" Venus screamed. The other Scouts were screaming in pain as well.

Seeing that the Stone Guardian was now petrified, Eternal Sailor Moon got out her Final Tiare, _"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"_

"A curse upon you all…!" the Stone Guardian yelled as it was blown to bits.

The dust spread around the field as the Scouts recovered from the unpleasant ringing. "You never told us that you had a supersonic scream attack!" Mars snarled at her angrily.

"He he he," the Lunardian Tiger chuckled nervously, "Sorry, I never used that move since my first night on the job."

"Well, now I see why! Don't do it again!"

"Hey! Look over here!" Saturn shouted as she went to the area where the Stone Guardian once stood. She picked up a flaming red key from the ground.

"That Guardian must have been guarding the Pyro Key all along."

"Good, now all that leaves is the Aqua Key," Uranus nodded.

"We have to keep going," Luna said, "Time is short."

"Right," Pluto nodded before turning to the birds, "Good bye! I will come back to visit you!"

The Flickies chirped happily, glad to see their friend again.


	16. Nuclear Meltdown

**Stage 16: Nuclear Meltdown**

The Sailor Scouts (now in civilian form) found themselves in a cold but mild blizzard storm around a village of some sort. They tried their best to keep themselves warm.

"I guess this is why they call this place Blizzard Island," Lita stammered as she chattered her fangs.

"And the Aqua Key may be around here somewhere," Amara stammered as well, "But let's find a place to warm up first." Everyone else agreed and went to a near by cottage in Aurora Icefield which fortunately was a café.

"What were you guys doing in the cold were clothing like that?" said the purple weasel wearing an Australian Outback hat as he served the supernatural princesses hot coco which they paid for with the rings.

"You may not believe us if we told you," Trista answered as she sipped some of the hot chocolate.

"Right… so where you guys from? I haven't seen you around here before."

"Uh, we come from Resort Island," Darien answered.

"Resort Island, huh?" the weasel replied skeptically with an arch eyebrow, "I'm surprised that Islanders like you would come all the way here. Resort Island is warm this time of year."

"Yes, well about that…" Serena leaned over, to keep the other customers from hearing, "To tell you the truth, Dr. Eggman is trying to rebuild the Death Egg II."

"Seriously!?" the weasel gasped. He turned to a door and shouted, "Yo Bark, Espio! Come over here for a sec!"

A tall white polar bear were a long green scarf and fighting gloves walked in followed by a purple chameleon, "What's up?" asked the polar bear in a fun loving voice.

"These guys say that You-Know-Who is trying to bring back You-Know-What!"

The chameleon's eyes widened, "Is this true? Where did you here this?"

"These guys said so over here," the weasel said as he gestured towards the Sailor Scouts, "I want you ladies and germ to meet Bark the Polar Bear and Espio the Chameleon. And I'm Nack the Weasel. We helped out on bring down the You-Know-What."

"Nice to know you," Michelle smiled, "We're the ones helping Sonic now. Can you tell us anything about the Robotropolis?"

"Yes," Espio answered, "Robotropolis used to be called Westside Island. Years ago, Eggman took it over and turned it into his own twisted utopia. It's all ugly and polluted."

"Disgusting," Lita frowned, "Anything else?"

"We made up this tournament to see who would be the best one to bring down the Death Egg II," Bark continued, "There's this rocket called the Lunar Fox; it could take us directly to the Death Egg II. But it could only be powered by the seven Chaos Emeralds and while it could cram in eight passengers, there were nine of us. Sonic came out on top and headed for the Death Egg II while the rest of us searched for clues around Robotropolis. We found a teleporter to the space station and us it. We got there just in time 'cause Sonic was being ambushed by more robots just as he defeated his robo doppelganger. After a long robot brawl, Eggman activated the self-destruct sequence and challenged Sonic to a final fight. Sonic told us to escape using the Lunar Fox while he dealt with Egg-In-The-Face. We made it out in one piece, but the Lunar Fox was damaged beyond repair. Sonic escaped as the Death Egg II crashed into Robotropolis, and so did Eggman."

"How did Sonic escape?" Raye asked.

Before Nack could answer, an alarm blared around the village, "WARNING! WARNING! THE NUCLEAR REACTOR IS MALFUNCTIONING! ALL ISLANDERS HEAD FOR THE SAFETY ZONES! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! REPETE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

"Not again!" Nack groaned as the customers made their getaway.

"What? What's happening!?" Hotaru asked worriedly.

"The Nuclear Reactor is malfunctioning. It's what's giving this island heat," Bark said, "Nuclear energy isn't really all that bad but it becomes unstable every now and then. You guys better grab a snowboard and get. But before that," he tossed a blue key to Serena, "That's the last key to Robotropolis, the Aqua Key. You better go now."

"One more thing," Mina said as she and the others grabbed a snowboard, "Where's the Nuclear Reactor?"

"Down to the north. Why?" he got his answer when the Scouts headed out and went down the hill, "Hey, hey, HEY! Are you crazy?!"

The Sailor Scouts quickly transformed into their fukos as they went down the hill, "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Luna asked, "That Bark fellow said that this was a norm."

"True, but maybe we can stop it permanently this time," Eternal Sailor Moon answered, "Besides, we still need to prove to them that not all humans are evil."

"Good point."

The Scouts continued to board down the hill as they went though twists and turns of the snowy valley. They were very fortunate this time as there were no robots to encumber their path. After about five minutes of gliding through the snow, they made it inside the nuclear power plant.

"Wow! Look at this place!" Venus said with wonder as she looked around, "It's huge!"

"No time to gawk now," Tuxedo Mask said, "We have to neutralize the power core. Then we can focus on the Death Egg II."

The supernatural princesses quickly went across the bridge that was over hot nuclear liquid. They went up some flight of stairs that lead to a long metal hallway. They saw that the security system was acting haywire as laser bounced of everywhere. They manage to stay clear away from the lasers as they went through a blinking hallway. They went up another flight of stairs, passing by another pool of nuclear liquid. They jumped over a gap and went through a twisting hallway. They soon found themselves in a glowing nuclear contraption. They went strait down dodging more lasers. They were now in front of the power core.

"Whew! We made it!" Artimis sighed in relief.

"I have to make this quick," Mercury said as she brought out her Mercury Unit, "The reactor is defiantly unstable," she hooked up her computer to the control pad. After ten more seconds, the nuclear reactor cooled down, "That should do the trick. I've even add a program to the control panels so that the reactor would never malfunction again."

"Good ol' reliable Ami," Jupiter grinned, "Let's go!"

The Scouts went out through a side door back into the blizzard. Suddenly, Saturn saw something.

"Look!"

They all looked at the sky were she was pointing. Their eyes shrank when the saw several ships passing by overhead.

"He's here?" Mars gasped, "Already!?"

"Come to think of it," Mercury pondered, "It's almost dawn!"

Eternal Sailor Moon frowned indefinably, "Okay then, the final bout is about to begin. Time to head to Robotropolis…"


	17. The Final Countdown

**Stage 17: The Final Countdown**

The Sailor Scouts reassumed their human forms as they reached their final destination. They stood in front of very large metal gates as the sun began to rise. All of them were prepared.

"Eggman must have locked those gates the last time those rebels were here," Tuxedo Mask wondered out loud.

"Well, we have all the keys," Artimis said, "Let's use them."

Mercury, Venus, Saturn and Eternal Sailor Moon place their respected keys in each of the locks. The gate flashed before it disappeared and the supernatural princesses were greeted by a gruesome site. The island was indeed polluted and the city was covered in toxic waste.

"EEEEWWWW!" Venus gasped.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Neptune groaned as she held her stomach.

"Let's just go," Pluto grimaced as her eyebrows twitched, "For the good of the world."

Reluctantly, the Sailor Scouts went through Robotropolis, being very careful not to step on any waste. They came across a faculty that was in the center of the city and went inside. They saw lots of caged doors and heard whimpers from each of them.

"What is this place?" Saturn whimpered as she hid behind Pluto.

"Eggman must be making slaves out of these poor animals too," Jupiter growled.

"Well, we can't just leave them in here," Mercury said. She looked through one caged door and a young ferret clinging to her mother. She unlocked the door and went up to the ferrets who looked at her in fright, "It's alright," she said in a soothing tone, "My friends and I won't harm you. We will get you out of here," the ferrets were reluctant for a second but then took her hand and went out of the cell, "These two are fine. Let's free the rest of them."

Uranus went another cell and saw three kangaroo kids crying. She unlocked it walked up to them. One of the kangaroos retaliated.

"W-who are you!? Stay back!"

"Calm down, kid. I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise."

Saturn went to another door and unlocked it. She walked up to a turtle who looked at her in fear.

"Wh-wha??"

"Don't be afraid. We won't hurt you, promise."

After several minutes, Sailor Scouts released all of the prisoners. "Is that everyone?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked.

"Yeah. That's all of them," Mars answered.

"Thank you so much for saving us," the ferret mother said, "You humans aren't anything like Eggman."

"They are lots more of us out there," Jupiter said with an affectionate smile, "Not all humans are like Eggman." Just then, the building shook. They all looked out the window and saw the air fleet approaching.

"Oh no! He's coming. He's coming!" one of the kangaroos panicked.

"All of you find somewhere to hide immediately!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted. Not needing to be told twice, the Islanders did so. The Scouts headed for the crashed Death Egg II site with the air fleet flying over them when a rough voice stopped them.

"So that's what you really look like…"

They all turned around to see the falcon commander standing on a huge statue, "Skylark!" Neptune shouted.

"Heh! I should have known that you all where in cahoots with Eggman."

"That's not true!" Venus argued.

"Why should I believe that!? All you humans are all the same! You burned our homes, you destroy all our resources and you take innocent lives!! That's all I've seen ever since I was a child!"

Pluto blinked, "Was your family… killed by humans?"

"Damn right, and I have a scar to prove it! After that day, I could never forgive humans! Never!"

"But wait!" Eternal Sailor Moon tried to reason with him, "Not all humans are bad!"

"That's a really bad joke. But now I'm gonna be the one to get the last laugh!" Skylark jumped into the statue and prepared his men, "Ready men? Activate the Colossus!" The statue started to shake and crumble until it broke apart. The giant gray robot had long arms that reached the ground with machine guns on both shoulders. The legs were also armed with machine guns and bomb blasters. It was a fifty foot war machine.

"My word…" Luna gasped.

"This isn't good…" Artimis grimaced.

The Colossus started the battle by firing a huge green ball of energy at the supernatural princesses. They yelped as they barely avoided it. It fires another green ball and the barely avoided that as well. It then started walking, it was slow but every step it took shock the ground.

"Looks like he doesn't want to talk!" Uranus shouted as she summoned her Space Sword, "Guess we'll have to do this the hard way!" She jumped at the machine's head, ready slice it clean in half. But the Colossus fired the machine shoulder guns at her. She fell to the ground away from the war machine, "Okay, that was stupid…"

"_Mars Flame Sniper!"_ Mars fired her fire arrows at the Colossus' torso, but its huge armored arms blocked them, "What!?"

Jupiter tried to rush at the Colossus from below, but the bomb blasters from its legs fired at her.

"YOW!"

She quickly rolled out of the way, eluding the bombs thrown at her. The machine fired its energy ball again. This time at Neptune.

"_Neptune Submarine Reflection!"_

The Scout of Water and Grace used her Deep Sea Mirror to deflect the ball back. What she didn't expect was that the Colossus used its arms to fling it back at her. She barely made it.

"This is a strong one!" the graceful Neptunian princess gasped as she landed, "How are suppose to fight something so big?"

"There has to be a way!" the Guardian of Life and Justice declared, "Sonic would never give up, even when that metallic Minotaur was using all of my powers against him he still didn't quit. And nether will we!"

"Yeah! We won't give up!" Mars agreed, "Ami! Maybe you could find some weak spots!"

"I have it covered! Try destroying all the weapons one by one! That should leave the Colossus wide open!"

"Of course! _Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"_

Jupiter fired her lighting attack on the shoulder guns. They were destroyed as they created twin pillars of smoke.

"Amara! Michelle! Take care of the bombs in the leg areas."

"_Uranus World Shaking!"_

"_Neptune Deep Submerge!"_

The twin Outers fired their powerful orbs at the legs. They bomb blasters were destroyed as they too emitted smoke.

"It's unarmed now! Serena, finish it!"

"Got it! _Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"_

The ultimate attack went right through the Colossus. As it glowed in a bright, everything was going haywire.

"AAAAAH!" Skylark screamed as the machine malfunctioned, "What are you standing around for!? Put out the fire!! Put it out!"

"Sir! The automated fire extinguishers are failing to respond!!" a troop panicked.

"WHAT!? But... but... but... this is inconceivable! How could humans like them ever defeat me?!"

With that, the Colossus exploded. Metal pieces flew everywhere; fortunately none of them were hit. The dust settled and they saw Skylark and his men coughing and wheezing. The flacon looked up at Eternal Sailor Moon as she lends a hand to help him up.

"What's this for?" he asked in a miserably voice, "You defeated me."

"Because not all humans are bad," she smiled, "Not all of us are like Eggman."

"She's right," Uranus nodded as she walked next to her future queen, "If we were with Eggman, we would have finished you off by now."

"Or maybe this is a trick!" he growled as he got up, "Maybe you're just putting me in a false sense of security!"

Just then, most of the ships exploded in a fiery cloud. Everyone looked up to see the Freedom Fighters gliding down with the Tornado II.

"Well, what do ya know," Sonic quipped as he jumped off the wing, "I take it you guys are here for the after-party, right?" Eternal Sailor Moon just nodded.

"You know those people?" Skylark questioned.

"We do," Tails said as he jumped out with Knuckles and Amy, "We had our differences, but we worked it out."

Skylark still didn't look like he was willing to trust until the captured animals ran up to them, "Wait! Don't hurt them!" the young ferret shouted, "The saved us from those cages! These are good humans!"

"See?" Amy said, "We found out that there are humans who are nothing like Eggman. We can trust them, so why not you?"

Skylark looked at the Islanders for a minute, and then he sighed and smiled, "Okay, if they can trust you, then so can I."

"Thank you," Eternal Sailor Moon smiled.

The warm moment was cut short when the ground began to shake. Over the horizon, a large dome shape began to rise.

"It's the Death Egg II!!" Knuckles gasped, "It's activating again!?"

Soon, army of E-Series robots descended around all of them. Skylark, his men, and the other Islands got in front of the Freedom Fighters and the Sailor Scouts.

"You all go after Eggman!" Skylark shouted, "We'll take care of the robots!"

The two teams nodded and raced for the Death Egg II. Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, Mars, Uranus, Neptune, Luna, Artimis, Pluto and Saturn crammed into the Tornado II with Tails. Eternal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask took to the skies with Knuckles. Sonic and Amy blazed along the spaceport road.

"Oh great!" Jupiter groaned as she heaved in a paper bag, "What a day I took to fly!"

"We only have one shot!" Knuckles yelled, "We have to make it to the Death Egg hanger!"

"Sonic! How are you and Amy holding out?" Tails asked over the radio.

"Nothing to it, bro!" Sonic answered as he raced along the metal pier that was leading to the sky. Suddenly, he stepped on one rusty piece and that caused the platform to collapse behind him.

"Dang!" Sonic swore as he held on to Amy tighter, "Hang on, Ames!"

The Azure Wind's speed kept them both from falling over, but the disaster was quickly approaching. The other flyers aligned themselves with them as they approached the hanger.

"Brace yourselves, everybody!" Sonic shouted as they all dove into the hanger just as the pier was demolished. Everyone landed safely as the two hedgehogs made a crashing slide. Sonic crashed into a wall with Amy on top of him.

"You did it, Sonic! I knew you would make it, I knew it!" Amy squealed as she kissed him all over his face.

"…Does she do that often?" Neptune asked eyeing the mushy moment.

"Almost too often," Knuckles sighed shaking his head.

"Come on, Amy! Get off!" Sonic said as got from under the pink hedgehog, "We can worry about that later."

"Sonic is right," Luna said suddenly, "We need to find a way to knock the Death Egg II out of orbit."

"Hey, it's that talking cat from the vision," Knuckles smiled as he kneeled down to Luna, "Pretty cool for a house cat to talk."

"Why thank you, echidna! I'm flattered!"

"I trust you know the structure of this space station?" Pluto asked.

Tails nodded, "Yeah, the main control room is on the top of the Death Egg II. Most likely, that's where Eggman is."

"That settles it!" Mars declared as she clenched her fist, "It's time we scrambled that Eggman once and for all!"

"Yes, we must stop him!" Eternal Sailor Moon nodded.

"Yeah! Let's do it, to it!" Sonic grinned, "Eggman won't know what hit him!"

With that, everyone joined their hands in the middle. They were now a true team.


	18. Live and Learn

**Stage 18: Live and Learn**

In the eye of the Death Egg II, Eggman laughed haughtily as he watched his newest weapon being developed, "He he he he! This is sheer brilliance! Absolutely flawless! With the power of the Master Emerald and the Silver Copy Crystal, nothing can stop me!"

"You sure about that?"

Eggman turned around only to witness his worse case scenario come true: the Freedom Fighters and the Sailor Scouts together.

"You? All of you?? TOGETHER??"

"That's right, Eggman!" Amy taunted as she waved her finger, "We came to an agreement… we agree that you're nothing but a big fat loser!"

"You create machines for mass destruction and you use them and helpless little animals!" Jupiter scolded, "You call yourself a human!? You're nothing but an extremist!"

"Gah! All you teenagers are so hardcore! Don't worry though, I have just the thing to put you all in your places!" he punched in several commands and a green and black robotic bird appeared above him, "This Egg Watcher will do the job!"

The machine launched into the air and fired sharp lasers at the two teams. The red beams looked lethal enough to cut through stone.

"Twist and shout!"

"Scatter!"

The twin leaders commanded their comrades to spread out. They didn't need to really do that though.

"Okay, Dr. Egghead!" Sonic snickered as he skidded to a halt, "You want us to play with your new pet? Fine!" he jumped and curled up into a spinball to ram right into one of the wings of the Egg Watcher. It avoided him but he managed to scratch it.

"_Pluto Deadly Scream!"_ Pluto fired her orb attack on to the flying machine, but she missed as well.

"Just hold still! _Uranus Space Sword Blaster!"_ Uranus launched her sword technique at the Egg Watcher, but it was still too fast. The metallic bird suddenly flew to the ceiling and immediately made a swan dive at the rebels and the supernatural princesses. They quickly got out of the way. Heavy wind and gust flew around as the machine pasted.

"That bird is going way too fast!" Tails exclaimed as he fired his lasers from the Cyclone. We have to find a way too slow it down!"

"Maybe we can try a way to fake it out! That way we can deter it!" Sonic suggested.

"Good idea! _Mars Fire Ignite!"_ Mars unleashed her fireball in front of the Egg Watcher, causing it to change directions. Just as she planned. Knuckles jumped in front of the incoming machine and delivered a powerful uppercut. It was a direct hit.

"Gotcha!"

"That's the plan! Keep psyching it out!" Venus cheered, _"Venus Crescent Beam Shower!"_

Tails and Tuxedo Mask helped her with firing missiles and roses around the Egg Watcher to knock it off course. It was getting confused.

"_Neptune Deep Submerge!"_

Neptune fired her water attack as the metallic bird approached her. It wasn't able to avoid her in time so it took more damage as it passed her over head. Amy charged at the Egg Watcher to strike it with her mallet but avoided her by flying up. It wasn't expecting Saturn to jump over her and sliced its main component with her glaive. The two girls high fived each other as the Egg Watcher produced smoke.

"Going somewhere?" Knuckles taunted as he slammed his fist in front of the Egg Watcher causing it to change directions again.

"_Jupiter Sparkling Wide Pressure!"_

"_Mercury Ice Bubble Blast!"_

Jupiter and Mercury fired their attacks at the machine causing it to short circuit. It was getting desperate as it now fired shape lasers everywhere but they all managed to avoid them.

"It's getting desperate! Time to finish it!" Sonic ran up to the flitching machine, unaware that this feet was glowing in an orange color (again), "Eat this!" he shouted as he kicked it sky high.

"_Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"_ Eternal Sailor Moon followed with her powerful attack at the Egg Watcher. The machine exploded in a huge blast of shrapnel.

"Heh heh heh heh heh…"

"What's so funny?!" Mars scolded at the doctor.

"I see that my Egg Watcher was really no match for any of you," Eggman snickered darkly, "But that's just because it wasn't! It was only a distraction to keep you from destroying my greatest machine which is now complete!"

"What!?" the Guardian of Life and Justice gasped.

"Bummer may horus!" the Azure Wind growled.

At that moment, the roof came off completely and the Resistance and the Scouts saw a giant yellow and black machine with the head of a goat, the body of a lion, a snake as a tail, and the wings of a bat.

"This is…" Neptune could only choke out.

Eggman teleported to the machine and taunted his adversaries over the speaker, "The Egg Chimera is powered by the Master Emerald and the Silver Copy Crystal. It can use three times more power than the Egg Minotaur. With this power that I now control, I can now whip out the Islands of Adventure and the entire world one by one!" With that, Eggman laughed manically as the Egg Chimera flew towards the Earth.

"Now, how are we suppose to fight that?!" Jupiter yelled.

"I think I'll be able to do this," Eternal Sailor Moon said quietly.

"Serena…" Mars trailed off.

"Do you really think that you can survive?" Pluto questioned worriedly.

"Yes, I do!"

"What are you talking about?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, I suppose I should tell you…" the Eternal Scout sighed, "I am afraid I will have to use the Silver Imperium Crystal. But if I use it-"

"-She will die…" Artimis finished.

Sonic closed his eyes for a second, and then opened them with a smile. He took Eternal Sailor Moon by the hand and pulled her away from the others, "I think we can fix that problem."

"…What?"

"Just trust me," Sonic said confidently as he closed his eyes. Eternal Sailor Moon did the same. Suddenly, the Silver Imperium Crystal appeared between them and the seven Chaos Emeralds glowed to life as the floated away from the holders. The Emeralds began to circle around the twin leaders, the rate of speed increasing as they did.

"What's going on?" Uranus gasped.

"Oh, now I see!" Amy smiled.

The Emeralds spun faster and faster until finally there was a bright flashing light that blinded everyone. When the light cleared, they now saw a golden hedgehog with quills that stood on end, blood red eyes and an aura that flickered wildly and a young woman wearing a white royal gown and golden high heels with another wild aura. They were Super Sonic and Princess Serenity once again.

"Whoa!" Tails gasped.

"Too cool!" Knuckles smiled.

"I don't believe it!" Venus gawked.

"Such power!" Pluto stared with eyes wide.

"Now with you two here, Eggman stands no chance!" Amy grinned. The super twin leaders nodded and flew after the Egg Chimera in two gold streaks of light.

Eggman was laughing haughtily as the Egg Chimera flew towards the blue planet, "He he he he! I did it! I finally did it! Nothing can stop me now!" all of that was cut short as a space trash slammed into the machine. He turned around to see Super Sonic and Princess Serenity hovering behind him. "You still have the Chaos Emeralds," he snarled, "I forgot…"

"And guess what we're gonna do with this power," Super Sonic grinned.

"We cannot allow you to destroy everything that we hold dear," Princess Serenity added with a frown.

"Then just try and stop me!" Eggman shouted as the Egg Chimera fired multiple energy shots from its mouth at the two. They swiftly eluded it.

"Come on Egghead, let's jam!" Super Sonic shouted as he launched two balls of Chaos Energy at the Egg Chimera. As the machine took damage, Princess Serenity charged up an energy ball and unleashed it. Usually, for her to use that much power was suicide, but with the power of the Chaos Emeralds she was now faster, stronger, and invincible.

"Take this!" the Egg Chimera retaliated with firing three missiles at the at the twin leaders.

"Heat seekers?" Super Sonic smirked, "Come on, Eggman, you should know better by now. Hey, Princess! Try and direct those missiles at that Chimera's head!" Princess Serenity nodded and they both flew at the Egg Chimera with the missiles trailing behind them. As they got to the head, they dashed out of the way and the missiles damaged the machine again. Super Sonic then use a Homing Spin at the Egg Chimera's head five times. Princess Serenity soon noticed the serpent tail aiming a laser at him.

"Sonic! As you would say, bust a move!"

Super Sonic flew out of the yellow laser's way as it damaged the machine, "Whew!" the golden hedgehog sighed in relief as he got next to the princess, "Thanks, Princess!"

"Hold still!!" Eggman snarled as he fired the multiple energy shots again. The two still quickly avoided them, "Try this on for size!" the Egg Chimera had its horns charged with green energy and fired twin lasers. The super duo produced shields to block the rays and ram into the horns, blasting it back.

"What a way to start this party!" Super Sonic grinned.

"You cannot win! Stop this foolishness at once!" Princess Serenity shouted.

"It's not over yet, troublesome fools!" Eggman yelled.

The Egg Chimera fired three more missiles at the super duo, but once again they directed the missiles at the head causing more damage. The serpent tail fired its laser blaster again three times, but they were still too fast for it. Sonic fired three arrows of Chaos Energy as Princess Serenity fired a beam of light. Both attacks damaged the Egg Chimera even more. "Get ready!" the machine began to twist as it charged at the twin leaders. They dashed out of the way but the metal chimera made a U turn and charged at them again. They eluded that again but it tried one more time and failed. It fired the multiple energy shots again but the super duo was still too quick. It slashed its claws at them but it was for naught. The horns fired its lasers again but the two shielded it and rammed into the head again.

"This is it, Eggman!" Super Sonic smirked.

"Your day of reckoning has come, Eggman!" Princess Serenity declared.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Eggman snarled.

The Egg Chimera charged at the twin leaders again, each time missing. It slashed its claws again and continued to miss. It fired more missiles but they were used against it again. The twin leaders fired multiple energy balls at the machine, bringing in more damage. The hit points were almost gone and Eggman was now getting desperate.

"I've had enough off this!! ALL SYSTEMS FULL POWER!!" the Egg Chimera charged all three of its energy weapons at the duo. They knew it was now or never. They made a quick nod at each other and blasted right for the mouth of the machine. The twirled around each other, creating a golden spiral and went into the mouth just before it fired. They ripped out of the back.

"Wh-what!? How is this possible!? This isn't over, I SWEAR IT!!" Eggman yelled out in fury as the Egg Chimera exploded into a flaming blast of shrapnel. Super Sonic and Princess Serenity flew to where the Master Emerald was floating.

"I will see to it that this counterfeit will not cause anymore trouble," Princess Serenity said as she took the Silver Copy Crystal, "But what happened to Dr. Eggman? Is he…?"

"Naw, that doctor is as slippery as a snake," Super Sonic said with his arms crossed, "If I know him, and unfortunately I do, he must have activated an emergency teleportation system to get away."

"Well, at least he will not cause trouble for now. Let's take this Master Emerald and hurry back to the others."

Back in the Death Egg II, everyone looked franticly as the battle came to a halt. Knuckles suddenly sensed heavy Chaos Energies approaching. He grinned as he knew what it meant.

"Look!"

Everyone smiled as the saw the super twin leaders flying towards them with the Master Emerald in tow.

"We did it! We showed that Eggman!" Super Sonic boasted as the landed.

"And the Master Emerald is safe and sound," Princess Serenity smiled.

"That was an awesome battle out there," Uranus smirked, "Good going, you two."

"Yeah, it's good to know that we're not alone after all," Mars added.

"As long as there's freedom around, we unbeatable," Tails said happily.

"Time to go home," Super Sonic said.

With that in mind, the Freedom Fighters and the Sailor Scouts warped back to Earth. But before they did, Super Sonic and Princess Serenity blew up the Death Egg II, never to be used ever again. All over the world, people rejoiced as they witnessed the killer space station's destruction. The world was no longer in any threat for now.


	19. Conclusion

**Final Stage: Conclusion**

"…So that's how I turned Chaos Zero back into a good guy."

"Wow. So that was you who was flying around that watery monster?"

"Of course it was, meatball for brains! You saw him yourself, didn't you?"

"Well, EXCUSE ME, pyro! You have to admit that it's really amazing for a hedgehog hybrid that's two years young than us!"

The Freedom Fighters and the Sailor Scouts (who returned to their civilian forms) rested on Angle Island. They sat on the alter with the Master Emerald floating behind them. With the Master Emerald back in place, Angle Island returned to the heavens. They were telling one another all about their past adventures.

"Well, it's pretty amazing that you girls have been doing what you were doing since most of you were my age," Sonic chuckled.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Hotaru asked.

"Well, it's gonna take a while for us Adventure Islanders and you humans to adjust, but we can coexistent," Tails smiled.

"I think you and I are gonna be good friends!" Scout of Destruction and Rebirth giggled as she scratched the twin tailed hacker's ears and pulled him into a hug, "Maybe I'll introduce you to Rini when she comes back for a visit."

"It is also very interesting how a young person like yourself has a mind as great as Eggman's," Ami added with a smile, "Times sure have changed."

"I heard that Skylark as combined is army with another army called GUN," Amy said, "I think he's getting used to it already."

"I never thought that there would be source of power that is as powerful as the Silver Imperium Crystal," Pluto thought out loud as she examined the Master of the Emeralds, "I must be really behind."

"It ain't that," Knuckles said matter-of-factly, "There's just lots of thing that need to be discovered. They can't be all found all in one place though."

"Yes, I know. Thank you."

"Hey, what are guardians for?"

"Ya know, if you were a human, you might look just like my old boyfriend," Lita smiled. This caused Knuckles to blush.

"Every guy who you think is cute looks like you're old boyfriend," Mina said as she playfully rolled her eyes, "I just think he's cute!" the guardian turned brighter red in embarrassment.

"Cut it out you two," Michelle scolded, "You're embarrassing him."

"So where are you guys headed now?" Sonic asked.

"Back home," Darien answered, "For us, school starts soon."

"And the girls' parents might be worried by now," Luna continued as Artimis nodded.

"And I have a racing competition to get ready for while Michelle has to prepare for a violin recital," Amara finished, "You sure that those red sneakers of yours don't give that speed? I might use it if it does."

"The sneakers are made of titanium alloy," Tails answered, "They're meant to resist friction, not give super speed."

"Fascinating," Ami said with shinning eyes.

"Guess its time to say so long for now," Raye said as she got up from the side of the alter.

"We'll mess you guys!" Amy smiled.

"We'll come back to see you one day," Serena smiled as she rubbed Sonic's head, "At least we know now that when it comes to our jobs, we're not alone!"

Sonic grinned, "Absolutely positively!"

So the Sailor Scouts headed back to the homes via Sailor Teleport and told there parents that they were hiding out from Eggman's last attack. Things began to quiet down. The humans and Adventure Islanders got along well and made new things happen. And every one live happily ever after… until Eggman finally discovered Project: SHADOW.

But for now, rest easy heroes…


End file.
